La Oscuridad del Ideal
by c.anibal2000
Summary: ¿Qué tanto poder tiene la psique humana? ¿Qué tanto nos puede sorprender nuestra propia mente? Shinji ha estado durmiendo durante 14 años, sumergido en su subconsciente, cuando despierta muchas cosas han cambiado, pero no es lo único, él también ha cambiado. ¿para bien o para mal? Pasen y lean. Fic escrito por dos buenísimos Autores ibal2000 y Kyuby1
1. Prólogo

**Declaración: Evangelion no le pertenece a sus servidores, 2000 ni a Kyubi1, así que no nos jodas, copyright, que esto es sin fines de lucro, solo satisfacción.**

 **Hola a todos, de seguro se preguntan qué pasa aquí. Ok, Kyubi1 y canibal2000, nosotros decidimos hacer un fanfic en conjunto, uno de nosotros casi fue obligado (no se crean) y después de algunas semanas de planear todo con orden, aquí estamos con el primer capítulo, que esperamos y les guste a todos. Decidimos trabajar juntos para este fic porque, a pesar de que tenemos estilos distintos y demás cosas diferentes, dos personas trabajan mejor que una y sobre todo porque queremos ofrecer un fanfic de la mejor calidad que podemos ofrecer para el público.**

 **Y ahora vamos a explicar la estructura del fic, para que comprendan que significa cada cosa:**

—Personaje habla.

«Personaje piensa».

 _Cosas que ya se dijeron o ya pasaron, es decir, diálogo o narración._

Palabras con * serán algo complicadas de entender, según nuestro criterio, por lo que al final del capítulo habrá una parte de glosario para que entiendan el significado de la palabra. No lo pondremos en paréntesis porque algunas definiciones podrán ser largas y te desviará la atención del fic, por eso estará hasta el final.

(Pequeñas notas de aclaración de nuestra parte).

* * *

 **Prólogo: Ideal.**

Flotar. Ese estado que sentimos cuando estamos en una alberca o en el mar, en la que el agua, junto con el aire te mueve y tu cuerpo navega solo por la corriente, sientes que te abraza o que te golpea, la brisa se encarga de todo el movimiento mientras flotas. Posiblemente, es la sensación más parecida al estar en el vientre de una madre, eso explicaría porque nos sentimos bien en un ambiente acuático, en especial cuando solo estamos flotando; no hay necesidad de sentirse asustado, al principio lo es, pero luego se siente bien, estar en calma.

Así es como se siente volar, así es como se siente Shinji Ikari, está volando en el cielo azul, muy alto, ningún edificio se ve a la vista, todo está cubierto de nubes, pero no importa, Shinji se siente bien, a pesar de que no controla su vuelo.

No viaja solo, a su lado derecho e izquierdo, cerdos voladores están a su lado, con alas de ángel, algo irónico para él, después de haber luchado contra muchos de ellos, ahora viaja a lado de cerdos angelicales. La ironía de la vida.

Ellos descendieron y por lo consiguiente, Shinji también. Shinji empezó a ver una ciudad, pero una que conocía muy bien: Tokio-3. Negó con la cabeza pero no se detuvo, hasta que él llegó al piso mientras los cerdos seguían sobrevolando.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —No esperaba respuesta, estaría loco, pero de alguna manera, ya era de locos estar volando sin alas, no perdía nada al preguntarle a los cerdos voladores.

—Tú querías regresar —dijo uno de los cerdos.

—Cierto, cierto. Tú querías volver a esta ciudad.

—¡No es verdad! Yo ya no quiero regresar aquí, ¿por qué me han traído aquí?

—Pediste regresar, y cumplimos, lo demás no corre por nuestra cuenta.

—Adiós.

Y los cerdos se fueron y Shinji intentó saltar para agarrar a uno pero emprendieron vuelo demasiado rápido para alcanzarlos. Shinji entonces se quedó parado viendo como su boleto de ida se fue volando, literalmente. Imposible era huir y realmente no quería hacerlo.

Cuando los cerdos se alejaron tanto que Shinji no podía verlos, él se dedicó a observar un poco la ciudad. Se veía diferente. El cielo se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, y la ciudad en si se veía más vívida.

«Supongo que no tengo opción». Shinji se aventuró por las calles de Tokio-3. Pasó por una tienda de electrodomésticos y vio las televisiones, se le hizo un poco raro que fueran pantallas planas, diferente a lo que acostumbraba, pero no le hizo mucho caso, así que siguió avanzando.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con Misato, abrió la puerta y fue a la sala y ahí vio a Asuka, con ropas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, había un ventilador pequeño puesto directamente a su cara y ella estaba acostada en el piso, leyendo una revista mientras el ventilador le movía el cabello rojo de un lado.

—Ho… Hola, Asuka —tartamudeó con un poco de temor y de vergüenza, tal vez Asuka le respondería sin ganas o que no la viera, él no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos. A pesar de todo, Asuka pasó la hoja de su revista. «¿Ahora me ignora? Tal vez tuvo un mal día».

—Que calor —dijo en voz baja, Asuka. Se levantó y dejó la revista ahí, fue hacia la cocina, Shinji le siguió, ni siquiera lo había notado. La miró de frente mientras ella buscaba algo en el refrigerador—. Cerveza, cerveza… estúpida, Misato, ¿¡Por qué rayos solo compra cerveza?! —Asuka cerró con fuerza el refrigerador y fue directamente hacia Shinji—. Tendré que comprarlo yo sola.

—¿Te acompaño? Yo también tengo sed. —Shinji se quedó estupefacto al no sentir nada cuando Asuka se supone que debió de chocar con él, pero ella había atravesado su cuerpo por completo y ella ahora iba a su habitación. Shinji corrió y se le puso en frente—. ¡Asuka!

Pero de nuevo fue atravesado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Asuka le había atravesado como si él no pudiera hacer nada. Asuka entró y salió con un tenis en la mano para salir, además de las llaves del apartamento.

Shinji la siguió hasta el supermercado cercano, entraron y él le daba manotazos a la cara pero era igual, no podía tocarla, solo la atravesaba. La mirada de Asuka se frunció al ver a alguien y Shinji giró para ver a la misma persona.

—¡Misato! —gritaron los dos, ella estaba con un carrito y bastantes cosas dentro. Pero Shinji ni siquiera pudo acercarse, porque a lado de Misato estaba otro Shinji, era exactamente igual a él, pero su mirada era diferente, era seria, algo raro, Shinji solo era serio cuando estaba peleando con el EVA.

«¿Qué sucede?». Shinji quedó viendo al otro fijamente, sin importar lo que Asuka estaba diciendo ahora, hasta que el Shinji del lado de Misato, habló.

—Si quieres una soda, ¿por qué esperas hasta que se acaben? Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿acaso no vives ahí? ¿O es que eres una estúpida sin remedio?

—¡Cállate, idiota!

—¡Basta los dos! —Misato le agarró la mano a Asuka porque sin duda iba a responder con un golpe, Shinji pensó en su muerte pero el otro solo sonrió—. Shinji-kun, Asuka. No pueden seguir así, todo el tiempo están peleando. Ya basta de sus competiciones, ya basta de pleitos.

—Misato-san, sabes que yo no haría eso, ¡mírame, por favor! —Pero no le hicieron caso, nadie podía verlo ni tocarlo.

—Ella es la que empieza, Misato-san —dijo el Shinji serio.

—No es mi culpa, no soporto a este tonto. —Asuka miró hacia otro lado, Shinji la imitó. Mientras nuestro protagonista y Misato los miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta, luego los dos suspiraron.

Shinji se dedicó a observar a su copia, que usurpaba su lugar en este mundo con sumo interés. Misato tenía razón, ellos siempre estaban peleando, no se ayudaban para nada y de hecho, Shinji provocaba a Asuka y de vez en cuando él notaba que su copia miraba a Asuka en sus atributos, gracias al calor y un poco al sudor, su ropa empezaba a transparentarse, Shinji giraba a otro lado por pura educación, aunque nadie podía verlo pero al ver a su copia, él sí miraba, por suerte, Asuka no le notaba.

Pero había cosas que no cambiaban, su copia también escuchaba música y también cocinaba y alimentaba a Pen-pen. A pesar de las diferencias, a Shinji le agradaba su copia, no del todo, pero admiraba su fortaleza, su seguridad y su confianza. Se veía fuerte, como nunca antes y se preguntaba por qué el no pudo haber sido así, ¿por qué no podía ser fuerte? ¿Por qué siempre le tenía miedo a Asuka? Incluso fuera de sus líneas de visión, le seguía teniendo miedo. Eso era el colmo.

Shinji no sabía por qué sucedía todo esto y realmente quería saberlo. Buscó tocar a cualquier otra persona que veía, incluso a animales pero no podía. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, se quedó observando a su copia, escuchando música.

—¿Por qué a pesar de que te ves como yo no eres igual a mí? ¿Por qué eres otro? —preguntó Shinji a su copia. Pero él no podía escucharlo.

En los estudios de la psique humana, hay un término conocido como el yo ideal. Cuando somos niños, no sentimos la necesidad de cambiar, ni de parecernos a nadie, al crecer eso cambia. Y entonces empiezas a reunir características de otras personas o de solo una persona, que deseas tener y eso se vuelve tu yo ideal, sin embargo, nunca logras estar lo suficientemente cerca de lo que quieres ser. De alguna forma, las personas se han hecho a la idea de que no es bueno el conformismo, por el ser humano nunca está conforme con lo que tiene, así sea bueno, no le importa. Él no quiere ser él, quiere ser otra persona, una persona que es más aceptada que él por la sociedad. El conformismo es malo, nos dicen, y por eso es que no nos amamos, y la individualidad es aplastada hasta que esa idea se apodera de ti, y entonces quieres cambiar.

Shinji se sentía de esa forma, ya no quería ser él, ya no quería seguir teniendo miedo. De ser posible, sacrificaría todo para ya no tenerlo más, daría lo que fuera por ser más fuerte, más seguro, para ser su ideal yo.

Entonces intentó algo que no había intentado antes y tocó a su copia, esta vez no lo atravesó sino que se encontró en la oscuridad… en un mundo oscuro.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el prólogo, esperamos que haya sido interesante y que les haya gustado.**

 **Algo interesante es que cada uno de nosotros escribe uno de los capítulos y no les diremos quién lo escribió, queremos saber si ustedes pueden adivinarlo para hacer un poco más dinámico esto.**

 **Ya que este fic es hecho por dos personas, intentaremos subir un capítulo por semana, sí, lo sabemos, es mucha espera pero debido a que tenemos que estar de acuerdo y para que esto funcione, sí, necesitamos más tiempo de lo que normalmente nos llevaría, así que lo sentimos pero así tiene que ser.**

 **Por lo que ambos escritores nos despedimos con un gran abrazo y esperamos que les guste muchísimo este proyecto muy ambicioso, y por lo que vemos será el primero hecho por dos autores en la sección de Evangelion, por lo que será muy bueno.**


	2. Chapter I Distorción

**Declaración: Evangelion no le pertenece a sus servidores, 2000 ni a Kyubi1, así que no nos jodas, copyright, que esto es sin fines de lucro, solo satisfacción.**

 _ **Como cada gran fic necesita grandes comienzos, por lo que el título del primer capítulo se titula...**_

* * *

 **Distorsión.**

La oscuridad ha existido desde los orígenes del universo al igual que la luz, pero siempre le hemos temido porque nuestros ojos no pueden ver más allá de la oscuridad y el miedo a lo desconocido nos aterra toda nuestra existencia como humanos que somos. Pero en las definiciones relacionadas a la oscuridad, existen: la ausencia de luz en un espacio determinado o el lado de nosotros que no queremos que salga a la luz. ¿Pero es realmente esto la oscuridad? No del todo, la oscuridad es un concepto abstracto y depende de la cultura en la que hemos sido criados, pero todas tienen una cosa en común, es un término relativo; no es bueno ni es malo.

¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con el ser humano? Mucho. La oscuridad reside dentro de nosotros y solo sabemos que nos causa confusión, y más aún cuando no sabemos quiénes somos.

Shinji estaba anonadado por lo que estaba viendo, su mano quedó atrapada en la cabeza de su ideal, pero no se esperó la reacción de este, tomó su brazo y lo empezó a meter en su cuerpo, y nuestro protagonista cerró los ojos del miedo, y cuando los abrió, no había nada, solo oscuridad y soledad, eso era lo que él quería desde un principio: estar solo, pero, ¿por qué ese sentimiento había cambiado? No lo sabía con mucha certeza pero que había una razón, tenía que haberla.

Shinji ya se aburría un poco por no poder hacer nada en ese mundo más que flotar sin ningún rumbo, pero él podría tomar la iniciativa de buscar una salida, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Porque el ser humano se acostumbra a tener las cosas, cada vez que se piden, en sus manos, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

Relajó un poco sus ojos y los cerró, porque de todos modos no podía ver nada, notó que algo era diferente, como cálido en el fluido que flotaba, se sentía como dentro de su EVA.

«¿Será posible?». Se preguntó en su cabeza.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, notó que había una leve diferencia de temperatura, pero entre más estrechaba los ojos para ver, podía observar unas pequeñas gotas de agua como rocío, esto es lo que lo hacía sentir tan cálido por dentro, y miró que las gotas tenían un rumbo el cual seguir, por lo que decidió seguirlas hasta el final, ya que no tenía nada que perder.

Las gotas de rocío se empezaron a unir o como algunos dirían, a agruparse, y cada vez brillaban un poco más, lo cual era un espectáculo impresionante, luego de dos minutos de observar, las gotas empezaron a hacer un tipo de forma humanoide, pero estaba distorsionada, como si le faltaran más gotas de rocío.

—Hola... —dijo con miedo y timidez.

—No recibimos muchos visitantes por aquí —dijo la forma distorsionada y con una voz igual, no parecía la de ninguna persona que Shinji haya conocido.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —preguntó el castaño con un poco de confianza.

—Que sepas mi nombre no cambiará nada...

—¿Solo tú estás aquí?

—No, Shinji, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? —preguntó otro Shinji, pero se oía que era arrogante y más seguro, como un chico normal.

—Sí, eres el yo que me sustituyó allá afuera —dijo Shinji con un poco de enojo y rabia.

—Exacto, soy tu ideal —dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

—Mi… ¿Ideal? —preguntó Shinji, algo desconcertado.

—Efectivamente, Shinji, tu ideal. Como tú deseas ser, tu ser en el subconsciente —explicó la forma distorsionada.

—Pero yo no quiero ser arrogante como mi otro yo —explicó Shinji por lo que se ganó un buen codazo de su contra parte.

—Eso se puede arreglar —dijo la forma distorsionada.

—¡No! Pero si soy perfecto —dijo el otro un poco enojado, en cuanto a Shinji, empezó a sudar la gota gorda.

—Y tampoco orgulloso —pidió Shinji mientras se alejaba un poco para no recibir más golpes de su otro yo.

—Claro, pero aun así te gustan las personas orgullosas, ¿no es verdad? Asukita —dijo en tono burlón.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó a todo pulmón y en ese espacio oscuro, su voz hizo eco.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Recuerda que yo soy parte de tu subconsciente, estúpido. —Shinji estaba en shock, se suponía que nadie sabría su mayor secreto y la figura de forma humanoide se estaba tratando de no reírse, ya que la cara que tenía era demasiado chistosa—. ¿De qué te sorprendes? Bueno, eres demasiado estúpido para entenderlo, ya que soy tu contrario, y en eso está mi inteligencia.

—¿Me estás diciendo estúpido? —preguntó muy enojado.

—¡Claro que no!, ¿cómo crees? —dijo el otro Shinji en sarcasmo mientras lo miraba en forma de reto. —Si no puedes llegar a esas conclusiones por tu cuenta... Pues no sé cómo lo consideras tú.

—¡Me voy de esta mierda! —gritó con enojo en su voz, el castaño verdadero.

Y Shinji se empezó a alejar de las otras dos formas de "vida" que se encontraban en ese lugar, pero no estaba más que huyendo de sus problemas, entre pensando y pensando, oyó a lo lejos un grito, se empezó a concentrar para entender que decía.

—¡Otra vez huyendo, Shinji Ikari! —Se lograba escuchar, Shinji entró en shock otra vez, realmente el otro lo conocía demasiado bien, pero lo que más le dolía es que tenía razón, ¿para qué huía? Si de todos modos no sabía adónde ir, no sabía qué hacer, lo mejor que podía hacer era estar con las otras dos formas de vida que se encontraban en ese lugar, tal vez ellos sí sabían qué es lo que podía hacer.

Se paró en seco, no estaba haciendo lo correcto, y no tenía más opción que acercarse otra vez a las otras formas de vida, las cuales se estaban riendo por alguna razón que Shinji no conocía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó muy serio y exigiendo una explicación.

—Nada... Jajaja... Nada... ASUKITA —dijo el otro Shinji.

A Shinji le hervía la sangre, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza odiar a las personas, pues él mismo se odiaba, ¿increíble, no? Pero sin más pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre su otro yo y lo intento golpear, lo cual falló por mucho, su mano solamente lo atravesó en la cabeza, ¿qué magia es esta?

—Pero qué diablos —murmulló en voz baja, no quería que ninguno de sus presentes se enterara, aunque seguían riéndose.

—Wow, creo que ya tienes información nueva, idiota —dijo el otro Shinji un poco más calmado—. Se debe a que tú todavía estas hecho de materia, y yo por otra parte, soy de energía proyectada por tu mente.

—Ya basta, Shinji, ni siquiera nos has preguntado cómo salir de aquí o cosas de este estilo. —La forma distorsionada interrumpió.

—Eso es simple... La calidez y paz que este lugar me brinda es mucho mejor que la de aquel mundo exterior que te lastima por lo más paciente y gentil que seas... —respondió Shinji muy melancólico.

—¿No es ese el problema que tienes con la pelirroja? Porque yo creo que es así, tú la tratas muy bien y siempre le sonríes, pero, ¿por qué será que te odia? ¿No te lo has preguntado? Toda acción tiene una reacción, ¿cuál habrá sido esta acción que generó esta reacción? —explicó el otro Shinji, estas palabras le llegaron muy adentro en su cabeza generando que su tren de pensamientos empezará a marchar poco a poco.

—No lo sé…

—Pues pronto lo sabrás, mi querido Shinji, revivirás todos aquellos momentos que has tenido con la alemana, a quien tanto amas, pero recuerda que solo estarás presente en las escenas más significativas de su relación... Bueno, como lo tomó tu cerebro en forma significativa y otras elegidas por mi persona y tu ideal —dijo la forma distorsionada mientras se acercaba a Shinji.

El otro Shinji solo se acercó poco a poco a su otra parte y también la forma distorsionada, los dos al mismo tiempo se metieron al cuerpo de Shinji, y como si fuera un acto de magia, llegaron a un recuerdo del castaño.

* * *

La primera vez que Shinji y Asuka se conocieron, en esos barcos de la flota europea, estaban con sus amigos, no podía creer que una chica tan hermosa fuera una formidable guerrera contra los ángeles, los dos se metieron en la cabina del Eva, y Shinji sentía la misma sensación que cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, esa calidez, pensó que él y ella podrían ser buenos amigos, lo cual terminó muy mal.

—¿Quién es el niño de papi? —preguntó la pelirroja muy enojada y con las manos en forma de jarra.

—¿Creo que yo soy? —dijo con muchísima timidez, estaba muy extasiado por ver la actitud de su compañera de trabajo.

—¿En serio? Tu eres el debilucho que pudo derrotar a los tres primeros ángeles… —dijo muy seria y con una cara de duda, hasta que:— ¡Jajajajaja! ¿En serio, quién es el piloto de EVA?

Shinji estaba realmente triste, nunca pensó que este recuerdo sería tan importante, lo intentaba reprimir con todo su ser; mientras que sus otros dos compañeros de cuerpo trataban de no reír, lo que lo hacía sentir mucho peor.

—Mejor sigamos… jajaja —dijo el otro Shinji mientras intentaba recobrar su compostura.

* * *

Allí estaba otra de la escenas más relevantes de Shinji, como este ayudaba a la alemana con su comida y cosas varias, lo cual termino con un gran fracaso de relación, chica-esclavo, por lo que sus dos amigos se morían de la risa por la suerte de Shinji.

—¡Shinji, estoy hambrienta! —dijo su ama.

—Ahh, ya esta… —dijo mientras corría de uno de los puñetazos con sensor térmico que siempre daba en su objetivo— ¡Eso duele! estaba preparada…

Una y otra vez las misma escenas pasaban enfrente de sus ojos, y siempre terminaban o él con ojo morado o encerrado en su cuarto en una de sus esquinas en su modo "emo".

—¡Estoy harto! —dijo el castaño muy enojado al ver las escenas en el que realmente era el esclavo de Asuka; los otros dos acompañantes solo se limitaron a reírse.

* * *

Siguieron con su recorrido, allí estaban los dos esperando órdenes de Misato, ese recuerdo fue cuando los encerraron en un cuarto por cinco días para aumentar su sincronización, lo cual fue muy duro para el pobre de Shinji, poder tener muy de cerca a la alemana le causaba mucho estrés pero también la calidez que su EVA producía.

* * *

Otro de los recuerdos más hermosos que él tenía, bueno, si es que se pueden categorizar por hermosos, era ese día que Shinji había vuelto de su visita a la tumba decorativa en honor a su madre, y de su tristeza se puso a tocar el chelo, era un día importante para él, se escuchó un portazo, ¿quién podría ser? Asuka, rápidamente salió de su cuarto ya vestida con la ropa que normalmente ella usaba para andar en casa, en cuanto a Shinji, no le importó y siguió tocando su chelo, luego de una larga conversación, llegaron al punto crítico, allí estaban los dos chicos besándose mutuamente, pero a Shinji se le comenzaba a ver un poco azul y fue allí que ya no pudo más y rompió ese largo beso para tomar aire, pensó que podría ser su mejor día pero no fue hasta lo que le dijo la alemana.

—¡Qué asco! No puedo creer que te haya besado por estar aburrida… que bajo he caído. —Corrió hacia el baño, supuestamente para lavarse los dientes, pero hubo algo que ninguno de los tres sabían, lo que pasaba en la mente de la pelirroja. «Me gustó, ¿pero por qué hui de él?».

—¡Shinji Ikari! Es mejor que no menciones nada de esto —dijo en tono autoritario. «Es mejor así».

—¿Me tenían que recordar esta mala pasada? —preguntó Shinji en sus adentros, por lo que único que se ganó fue un asentimiento de los dos acompañantes.

* * *

Estaban en otro de sus recuerdos, Shinji se veía algo temeroso, ya que su querida alemana estaba en peligro; el ángel la estaba atacando y ella estaba con todas las de perder, luego de unos intensos segundos, la alemana logró controlar la situación pero, ¿a costa de qué? De su vida. Ya que el traje estaba dañado y para la sorpresa de todos, el cable que sujetaba la unidad se iba a romper, y por supuesto que lo hico después de un rato, la alemana pensó que era su fin pero para sorpresa de ella y de todos, Shinji inconscientemente se arrojó por el volcán y logró atrapar una de las manos del EVA de su querida, por lo cual no murió allí, y lo único que se ganó fue un regaño de parte de Misato y Ritsuko por los daños a su EVA, y otros cuantos sermones de su pelirroja que ni siquiera un gracias pronunció.

* * *

—¿Estos son todos lo momentos importantes? —preguntó Shinji a sus acompañantes.

—Por el momento —dijo con una sonrisa la forma distorsionada.

—Ok... ¿Y para qué me enseñan esto? —preguntó algo desconcertado.

—¿Quieres de la forma sutil o de la directa? —preguntó el otro Shinji con una gran sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

—La directa, por favor —pidió el castaño, temeroso por lo que le pudiera pasar.

—Esto solo demuestra que eres una mierda, das asco como un ser humano, sobrepones las necesidades de los demás antes que las tuyas... ¡Eso no puede ser todo el tiempo! —Su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, estaba un poco enojado y le dio palmadas a Shinji.

¿Por qué no escogió la manera sutil? Shinji arrugó la mirada y le metió un golpe a su otro yo, medio rostro estaba siendo ocupado por su brazo. El otro ni se inmutó, de hecho, presentó un rostro serio, ya no se estaba riendo. Por otro lado, el golpeador estaba al borde de las lágrimas y jadeaba un poco para controlar las ganas de llorar mientras su brazo temblaba.

—Es la primera vez… que quiero golpear tanto a alguien.

—Eso es bueno, yo haría lo mismo. —Tomó su brazo y lo alejó de su rostro, luego le puso las manos en sus hombros—. No lo quise decir en mal plan, pero entiende un poco mi humor.

—No entiendo nada de ti. No eres yo, ¡no puedes ser yo!

—¿Y por qué no empiezas por entenderte a ti mismo? —Le sugirió la forma distorsionada. Shinji se limpió los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco, el otro chico asintió con la cabeza—. Luego nos veremos, cuídate.

Y sin más que decir, la forma distorsionada se despidió con la mano. Shinji quedó viéndola mientras que el otro, lo agarró y ambos se desintegraron de la oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autor:_**

 **Chicos y chicas, este por ser el primer capítulo oficial del fic espero que haya mínimo 100 favoritos, sino 2000 se suicida, y Kyuby1 solo se reiría de su muerte.**

 **También deben tomar en cuenta de que los capítulos no serán muy largos, ya que los capítulos irán muy lineales y sin divagaciones de por medio, significa directo al grano.**

 **Por lo que ambos escritores nos despedimos con una gran abrazo y esperamos que les guste muchísimo este proyecto muy ambicioso, y por lo que veo será el primero hecho por dos autores en la sección de Evangelion, por lo que será muy wueno*.**

 **Wueno: esta palabra esta escrita así porque queremos que la real academia española la meta como una palabra bien escrita XD.**


	3. Chapter II Descubriendo al ser

**Saludos a los lectores de parte de sus servidores, Kyubi1 y 2000. Espero el capítulo les agrade, ya que trabajar juntos es bueno pero requiere mucha improvisación y sobre todo, comunicación entre los dos, lo hacemos con esfuerzo y dedicación.**

 **Y todo es para ustedes, y para nosotros, por supuesto.**

 **Sin más, el capítulo.**

 **Habrán palabras que quizás no conozcan, así que las marcaré con un * y al final podrán saber qué significan.**

* * *

 **Descubriendo al ser.**

Shinji y su ideal habían desaparecido de la oscuridad en la que se encontraban. En la mente del chico seguían esas duras palabras que le había dicho su supuesto ideal; no le agradaba esa parte de él, pero admitía que no tenía una pizca de miedo a decir lo que pensaba, eso era bueno y admirable, pero su actitud lo echaba a perder todo.

Aparecieron en un edificio altísimo, el viento podía mover los cuerpos de ambos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Pasar el rato. —Shinji arqueó una ceja—. Siéntate, vamos a hablar.

—¿De buena manera? —El otro asintió con seriedad pero tranquilo.

—Bueno, es más, levántate. —Él también se levantó y se acercó hacia la barandilla que impedía un poco el caerse. La sensación de vértigo apareció en Shinji al acercarse y ver qué tan lejos estaba del pavimento. Era la muerte segura si caía—. Shinji, respóndeme honestamente… ¿Quieres morir?

El joven observó la vista y su aferramiento a la barandilla fue disminuyendo. Pensó en la idea de suicidarse, pero no estaba seguro. Reconoció que tenía miedo de morir, como cualquiera, incluso si en verdad odiaba su existencia, tenía miedo de desaparecer. ¿Había alguien que lo esperaba? No. Él sabía que no había nadie, y tampoco lo extrañarían.

«Así como pude ser yo, pudo ser también otro». Pensó el joven. Su ideal volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido pero Shinji no se daba cuenta, solo miraba abajo. «En realidad, sin ser piloto de EVA… yo no sería nadie».

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente, con voz desganada.

—¿No lo sabes? Respuesta equivocada. —Su ideal le dio un golpe en la espalda y Shinji casi cae de no ser porque lo tomaron del pie con fuerza, sino él hubiera caído.

—¿¡Qué haces?!

—Ya te lo dije, todo lo que piensas, lo sé. Todo lo que sabes, lo sé. Y todo lo que has hecho, también lo sé. Piensas que no vales nada, que podría haber sido otro el que corriera con el destino que tuviste, pero ya sabes la realidad de las cosas. Vamos a hablar y depende de lo que me digas en estos momentos, eso decidirá si te dejó caer o no. Tal vez si tu sangre llega a tu cabeza, te haga pensar mejor, si es que es posible —dijo con ligero sarcasmo en su última oración. Shinji se esforzó por mirarlo a la cara, si miraba abajo, podría vomitar.

—Otra persona lo hubiera hecho mejor.

—Sí, tal vez. Pero el "hubiera" no existe. ¿Quién necesita a otro cuando puedes cambiar lo que eres?

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

—Pues es más fácil que verte a ti mismo sufrir. Es lo que veía todos los días. Sufrimiento, impotencia, dolor, tristeza y sobre todo, la necesidad de huir, todo esto traído hacia tu subconsciente por ti. No sabes lo harto que estoy y lo enojado que estaba por verte así. Y nunca querías ser ayudado por ti mismo, jamás pensaste en ti. Pones la necesidad de otros por encima de la tuya. —Apretó más su pie y Shinji gritó—. Eres el borrego de todos, una persona que solo acata órdenes sin preguntar. Eres el muñeco de trapo que juegan y que al final, lo lanzan a un lado por aburrimiento. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿¡Lo sabes?!

—¡Maldita sea, solo me atacas! ¿Así te haces llamar yo? ¡Lo sé! ¿¡Está bien?! —Shinji se agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No valgo nada! ¡El mundo no me necesita! Soy solo… un inútil…

—Eres presa de tus pensamientos, Shinji. —Su ideal lo soltó y Shinji dejó de llorar y cayó a una alta velocidad, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto que por fin le daría el descanso eterno, pero cuando cayó por fin contra el suelo y abrió los ojos, no sintió nada distinto, solo un poco de dolor por la caída.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo adolorido—. ¿Morí?

—Ya quisieras —respondió su ideal con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Los dos se encontraban en NERV, más exactos cuando Rei estaba en una camilla llena de vendajes y Shinji se observó a sí mismo cuando lo vio.

—Ayanami… —Shinji intentó tocarla en vano, volvió a atravesarla. Se vio a sí mismo, había aceptado pilotear al EVA solo para que su padre no mandara a Rei a la pelea, era un suicidio y un acto inhumano. Él lo sabía, esa vez, había sacado fuerzas para salir a pelear en vez de otra persona, a pesar de que no sabía nada de cómo usar el EVA, así lo decidió.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué aceptaste? No sabías nada, ni idea de lo que pasaba ni cómo ibas a salir de esa situación. ¿Estabas seguro de algo? Contéstame.

—No… no lo sabía. Tenía miedo, pero era injusto. Ayanami iba a morir, estaba tan… herida, tan lastimada. No podía dejarla, simplemente… actué solo por instinto. No hubo tiempo de pensar.

—Primera vez que coincidimos. Esas heridas que ves, ¿te causan pena? —Shinji asintió con la cabeza. Su otro yo le puso la mano en su hombro derecho—. ¿Entonces por qué no sientes pena de ti mismo? Estás aún más herida que ella. Si eres injusto contigo mismo, ¿por qué por otros sí y por ti no? ¿Por qué eres así, Shinji Ikari?

—No me entiendo ni yo —admitió con la cabeza gacha.

—Yo sí. —Shinji volteó a verlo, incitándole a que le dijera la razón. Su ideal sonrió por primera vez en todo este tiempo y no fue por burlarse—. Ya lo sabes, por la misma razón por la cual quieres quedarte aquí, en la oscuridad.

" _La calidez y paz que este lugar me brinda es mucho mejor que la de aquel mundo exterior que te lastima por lo más paciente y gentil que seas"._

En ese momento, Shinji abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y analizó sus propias palabras y se arrodilló frente a la camilla en la que estaba Rei.

—¿Por qué no te mueres?

Shinji no lo sabía, él solo quería desaparecer, a un lugar más tranquilo, un lugar solitario, en el que no tuviera por qué tratar con nadie. Eso solo le hacía daño, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo? Pero algo lo detenía.

Y era algo que quizás, era ese Shinji que estaba a su lado, con su mano en su hombro. Era algo que siempre le contestaba a sus deseos de morir y de desaparecer: "Hoy no, otro día será". Pero pensó un poco más y al ver a Ayanami, con todas esas heridas y recordando lo que él mismo había dicho, entendió.

" _Está bien, pilotearé"._

No era justo que Rei saliera a pelear en esas condiciones. No era justo mandarla al matadero, era injusto mandarla a los brazos de la muerte. Era injusto morir.

Era injusto morir… aun si pensaba que no valía nada, eso no podía ser posible.

Era injusto suicidarse, Shinji valía algo, no sabía qué, pero sería una tontería si terminaba con su vida ahora, sin poder conocer su propio valor.

¿Merecía la muerte? ¿Era justo merecerla?

—Shinji, apreciar la vida de otros no es malo, cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, se siente bien. Incluso si nunca llegan a saberlo y si no te lo agradecen, se siente bien. Si no hubieras sido tú, Rei y Asuka ya estarían muertas. Es lo prudente, pero tú eres alguien estúpidamente gentil. —A Shinji no le molestó, de hecho sonrió levemente. Ser bueno tenía ventajas y desventajas, y sabía que había hecho lo correcto cuando piloteó en vez de Rei y también cuando salvó a Asuka del volcán.

—¿Tú qué hubieras hecho?

—Lo mismo que tú. Solo soy todo lo que quieres ser. —Regresaron en un parpadeo al mismo edificio de antes.

—Eso aún lo dudo. Yo no soy sarcástico.

—Pero lo deseas, ¿y sabes por qué quieres ser divertido?

—Explícate —pidió con tranquilidad, tenía miedo de equivocarse y de que su otro yo lo tirara del edificio. Ahora ya no quería morir.

—Te contaré una historia.

* * *

Una vez, ante un médico famoso, llegase un hombre de mirar sombrío:

—Sufro —le dijo—, un mal tan espantoso como esta palidez del rostro mío. Nada me causa encanto ni atractivo; no me importan mi nombre ni mi suerte; en un eterno esplín* muriendo vivo, y es mi única pasión la de la muerte.

—Viajad y os distraeréis.

—¡Tanto he viajado!

—Las lecturas buscad.

—¡Tanto he leído!

—Que os ame una mujer.

—¡Si soy amado!

—Un título adquirid.

—¡Noble he nacido!

—¿Pobre seréis quizá?

—Tengo riquezas.

—¿De lisonjas* gustáis?

—¡Tantas escucho!

—¿Qué tenéis de familia?

—Mis tristezas.

—¿Vais a los cementerios?

—Mucho… mucho.

—De vuestra vida actual ¿tenéis testigos?

—Sí, mas no dejo que me impongan yugos*: yo les llamo a los muertos mis amigos; y les llamo a los vivos, mis verdugos.

—Hay algo que sin duda le puede ayudar. Esta tarde actúa en Nueva York, David Garrick, un actor inglés de fama mundial, un payaso increíblemente bueno. Se cuenta que todo su público sale de su función con una sonrisa en la boca y con la convicción de que el mundo está bien hecho. Yo mismo me he comprado una entrada y allí estaré. Anímese, vaya y cambie de aires. Garrick, sin duda, le sentará bien.

Una sombra de inquietud y agobio brilló en los ojos del paciente.

—Doctor, yo soy Garrick —dijo tartamudeando, y se echó a llorar.

* * *

El cerebro de Shinji analizó la historia, que triste la historia de Garrick, un payaso que dejaba a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hacía reír al público y él también reía, pero cada vez que reía, por dentro, en su alma, lloraba.

«¿Cuántas veces al reír se llora?». Pensó el joven y comprendió que él también sufría eso, todo lo que se había contado era su vida, en parte. «¿Y cuántas veces no he querido llorar de la misma forma?».

—No puedo responder esas preguntas. Quieres que los otros sonrían para que entonces, tú también puedas sonreír. Así como el payaso triste.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras las ráfagas de aire movían sus cabelleras con rapidez. Entonces, Shinji decidió preguntar algo que le carcomía por dentro:

—¿Cuánto vale mi vida? Nadie me necesita, nadie me busca, nadie me… no… no me quiere nadie.

—Vale lo que eres.

—Un piloto de EVA… solo soy una herramienta.

—No eres lo que haces, ni tu trabajo.

—Soy una persona, nada especial —hundió más su rostro hacia el piso, con inmensa tristeza y desgano.

—Lo que eres es único, es tu esencia. Una persona es una persona, esa no es tu esencia, personas hay muchas. —Shinji se quedó callado.

¿Qué era entonces el ser? ¿Una esencia? ¿Y cuál sería esa esencia? El chico se estaba quebrando la cabeza por saber eso. Era una persona, ¿qué le hacía ser diferente?

—Soy Shinji Ikari.

—Yo también, y uno mejor —dijo con orgullo y diversión—. Esa no es tu esencia.

Shinji no entendía nada pero no quería rendirse todavía.

—Soy gentil.

—Y estoy seguro que hay más personas así. Eso no es tu esencia y no es el ser que eres.

¿Qué era el ser*? Muchos filósofos griegos se lo preguntaron y algunos pudieron definirlo pero era demasiado complicado para entender. De hecho, en los tiempos que corren en Tokio-3 se habían olvidado ya de eso, nadie le prestaba atención. El ser es algo más allá de lo que, tal vez, podríamos entender, más sin embargo usamos esa palabra todo el tiempo. Y siempre eres distintas cosas, y si eso es así, ¿entonces qué es el ser?

¿Es estar vivo? Pero si es algo único, no puede ser vivir. ¿Es existir? Pero si muchas cosas existen, ¿cómo podría ser único entonces? ¿Es la mente humana? Pero si hay muchas personas que pueden pensar como tú.

¿Cuál es la esencia de Shinji?

—Dímelo, ¿cuál es mi esencia?

—Te lo diré, más bien, lo sabrás cuando todo esto termine.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? Me ayudaría. —Le insistió.

—Si lo hiciera, sería igual que yo masticara tu comida para que tú solo te la tragues, ¿te gustaría eso? —Shinji tuvo un poco de asco sobre eso.

—No, no quisiera eso.

—Entonces, Shinji, te lo pregunto otra vez: ¿Quieres morir?

Shinji levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su otro yo. Tenía miedo, sí. Poco importaba, a su otro yo no le importaba lo más mínimo si él estaba asustado o no, pero era su subconsciente después de todo, y había cierta confianza. Su otro yo era sabio y tenía tantas dudas que morirse ahora no tendría sentido.

—No.

* * *

 **Glosario.**

Esplín: Es un término parecido a la depresión. Se podría decir que casi es un sinónimo.

Lisonja: Es una adulación.

Yugos: Se suele calificar como yugo al trabajo o esfuerzo pesado, a las cargas o ataduras.

Ser: Según Parménides lo describe como lo que hay o existe, en general. Todo lo opuesto a la nada. Según Aristóteles el ser como sustancia, compuesta de materia y forma; las cuales están unidas inseparablemente. Y hay muchas más, pero por ahora, no hay nada concreto y completamente comprensible, por lo que sí, de seguro aún lo descubrirán a lo largo de este fic.

David Garrick es una persona real y su historia también, le he puesto un fragmento de un poema del poeta mexicano, Juan José Tablada.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor (autores):**_

 _ **Y bueno, hasta ahí el capítulo, esperamos reviews, por supuesto, su opinión es valiosa para nosotros y sirve mucho para motivarnos a escribir más y mucho más rápido.**_

 _ **Readers, creo que no hemos sido muy o lo suficiente claros con ustedes. Este fic está hecho y editado por dos personas, kyuby1 y 2000. Aunque tenemos un rato ya aquí en fanfiction, pero seguimos siendo novatos, creemos que ya tenemos la experiencia para saber que poner un fic en internet no será un agradable experiencia por parte de algunos, pero no se preocupen este fic (no daré mucho spoiler, por obvias razones) está diseñado para que le guste a la mayoría de personas; pero no lo podemos poner todo de un solo, porque mataríamos de una forma indiscriminada el suspenso de los readers para saber y formularse preguntas de que se tratara el siguiente capítulo, por lo que no juzguen al fic por las primeras 5000 palabras, por que solo son las bases donde van montadas las demás estructuras del fic y sin ella serian un aburrimiento total.**_

 _ **Porque a todos los que lean este fic les pedimos que le den una oportunidad al fic, al principio no a todos nos gusta la psicología pero es esencial para el fic; también agradecemos gratamente al chico que nos dejo la review ya que gracias a ti, nos animamos a poner esta nota de autor, ya que como no te quedo claro ese punto pensamos que a los demás readers también les costaría un poco; pero queremos saber si te gusto el rumbo del fic o mas o menos tu punto de vista sobre el fic.**_

 _ **Sin más, nos despedimos con un abrazo y que tengan un buen día. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter III Lagrimas de Sangre

_Disclaimer: Evangelion no nos pertenece ni a canibal2000 ni a Kyuby1. Por lo que este fic está hecho con el único propósito de dominar al mundo con la escritura, ya quisiera, pero en realidad solo es para entretener a los grandiosos fans de esta serie tan genial, por lo que el fic no está hecho para fines lucro (al menos que uno de nuestros readers quiera donar nos algo)._

 _El fic lleva un buen progreso por lo que mejor no puede estar saliendo, Kyuby1 y canibal2000 nos esforzamos mucho para que este fic sea de mucha calidad y que los ayude a resolver algunos problemas de la vida cotidiana, además cabe destacar que el fic a partir de aquí se vuelve mucho más intenso que en las últimas partes, por lo que prepárense para la mejor parte._

 _Sin más charlatanería comenzamos con el capítulo titulado..._

* * *

 **Lágrimas de Sangre.**

Shinji hoy tenía un motivo para vivir, su ideal se lo había dicho, pero nada de lo demás cambiaba, todo seguiría igual con su maldita y monótona vida en la que viviría, si es que lograba salir de ese lugar, pero luego de decir que ya no quería morir, su ideal se esfumó en el aire como por arte de magia lo que sorprendió muchísimo al castaño, y su única esperanza en ese momento era esperar a que alguien lo sacase o que él por su cuenta se saliese del lugar en donde lo habían aprisionado. Pero le estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda el quedarse ahí, aunque él no lo sabría, nunca nadie se molestó en ayudarlo, incluso sus propios padres, sus tíos y su tutor.

Era una mañana muy hermosa en el cielo de Tokio-3,aunque para dos personas era muy triste, una persona muy amada había fallecido, la madre de Shinji Ikari, la gran Yui Ayanami, la que hacía que la vida del niño se volviera más alegre y que su padre se mantuviera a raya con su actitud emo*, pero… ¿Por qué el comandante cambió luego de ese día? No le gustaba hacerse la idea de que la persona por la cual cambio se había desvanecido en el aire y todo por un proyecto demasiado ambicioso por parte de ambos, pero, ¿cómo es que Shinji recordaba esto? Shinji no tuvo otra opción más que echarse a llorar, después de todo es un mecanismo del cuerpo para la liberación de tensión y dolor en el cuerpo,él no sólo sentía estos sentimientos, su estómago se le revolvía por el asco que habitaba en su interior, nunca quería volver a recordarlo, por eso su "queridísimo padre" le dio un par de bloqueadores beta para borrarle esos recuerdos perturbadores, irónico, lo único que había ayudado a Shinji en su infancia, se lo arrebatan sin poder hacer nada.

Aun así,¿cómo es qué esto podría estar pasando? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

Cada una de sus lágrimas se tornaba roja o morada cuando caían de su rostro levemente inclinado, sus dos acompañantes solo se le quedaron mirando de una forma compasiva, sabían como era de sensible el chico, el otro Shinji lo sabía mejor que nadie, y por muy perfecto que fuera no podía reprimir ese dolor que sentía aunque no lo demostraba con lágrimas sino con enojos, maldiciendo su suerte de por qué su madre tuvo que ser absorbida por uno de los EVA.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a reunir en la forma humanoide que estaba a la par de los dos, por lo que los dos Shinji rápidamente se alejaron de ella lo más que pudieron, no querían ser lastimados por aquella forma, ninguno la conocía muy bien, pero poco a poco la forma humanoide fue recuperando su nitidez, aunque todas las partes de su cuerpo estuvieran casi perfectas, la cara aún no tenía un rostro. Podía hablar y observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, para ser precisos tenía la cara de Slenderman*.

—¿¡Qué diablos?! —preguntaron al unísono los dos.

No era nada fácil de digerir lo que habían visto frente a sus ojos, y que las lágrimas de Shinji restauraron la forma de su madre, pero estaba muy claro que las lágrimas no eran comunes y corrientes.

—No os sorprendáis mucho, ¿pero por qué la cara larga? —preguntó la figura humanoide mientras ponía las manos en jarra.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo quieres que explique lo que acaba de pasar? Shinji, empieza a llorar otra vez…tal vez le podríamos ver la cara a esta figura. —Le dio un codazo para que se levantara nuestro protagonista, que aún está sollozando. —Déjenme en paz por unos segundos, luego nos podremos ir de este recuerdo... —dijo Shinji mientras se ponía de pie, estaba pasando un mal rato y sus compañeros no ayudaban en lo absoluto. —No creo que podamos hacerlo —dijo la forma humana sin rostro, estaba muy pensativa mientras observaba la cara de sus otros acompañantes; la duda los consumía y uno de ellos limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Cómo que no podremos? ¡Tenemos que avanzar y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! Si no, Shinji será un estúpido para toda su vida —dijo con mucha firmeza hasta que recibió un golpe en su estómago que lo dejó retorciéndose por un rato de parte del Shinji original.

Esta era la primera vez que pudo tocarlo, pero sus sentimientos no le dejaron notar este aspecto.

—¿Decías? Realmente no me gusta este lugar…son demasiados recuerdos que se me vienen a la mente, por lo que entre más rápido terminemos este lugar como "recuerdo importante", más rápido nos podremos ir de aquí. —El castaño estaba muy triste y melancólico, su mente estaba siendo taladrada por muchos recuerdos que no le gustaría recordar, pero observando el rumbo que su vida tomo después de la "muerte de su madre", incluso su padre no lo ayudó en su corta infancia.

—Pero esta es una de las partes más difíciles, Shinji…seguro que podrás pasar esta prueba elegida por tu ideal —comentó en forma de ánimo, la forma humanoide, hasta que fue interrumpida por Shinji original con un gran grito.

—¿¡Qué no ha quedado claro?! Realmente me quiero ir de este lugar… ¡No lo soporto! Sigamos lo más rápido posible, sin tanta retrospectiva. —Su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, realmente estaba furioso, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! Solo estamos tratando de ayudarte —dijo la forma humanoide tratando de hacer entrar en razón al Shinji original.

Mientras la discusión entre la forma distorsionada y Shinji seguía, el otro Shinji los miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras su tren de pensamientos se ponía a andar. «Jajaja, menos mal que el gran Shinji Ikari dijo que no quería ser como yo, y por más que lo intente, se le están pegando características mías… definitivamente, soy un buen profesor». Los miraba con mucha malicia pero sabía que tendrían que apurarse, ya se estaba aburriendo y quería que las cosas se pusieran más interesantes.

La forma humanoide también podía pensar y mientras oía las alegaciones del castaño, hacía una breve observación. Después de hacer eso, pensó: «Demonios, realmente está actuando raro, pero se ve que peleará por no ser dañado o porque sus amigos no sean dañados; y en cuanto mayor sea la potencia de daño sobre él, así de potente contraatacara… por eso es que es un piloto de EVA excepcional».

Porque el chico que tenía enfrente, lucia totalmente diferente cuando se enojaba «Creo poder usar esta función para ayudarlo en su condición pero no creo que Shinji lo quiera por las buenas… mejor solo le ayudaré a que lo controle, le dejaré la otra parte a él».

Shinji se cansó de discutir con la forma humanoide y no se atrevió a preguntar por qué cuando el derramaba lagrimas se tornaban rojas o moradas, creía que no era el momento indicado, se habían peleado hace no más de 15 minutos.

Se dedicó a ver los recuerdos que más lo perturbaban, uno por uno, la mayoría eran de su infancia, más bien, todos eran problemas que tuvo en su infancia; nunca tuvo alguien que lo apoyara o que lo amara como él era; definitivamente él era un niño en una sociedad de hombres, donde se limitaba a existir por el simple miedo de poder morir, pero, ¿cuál era su verdadera causa? Se lo preguntaba cada vez más mientras miraba los recuerdos.

Uno de los recuerdos mas significativos lo acababa de presenciar, la muerte de su madre a los cuatro años, eso fue un golpe muy duro para él, nunca pensó que su madre podría morir por una de los cosas llamadas EVA, ¿qué son las unidades EVA? No lo sabía pero su madre murió a causa de una de ellas, pero lo que más lo sorprendió es que el EVA donde su madre había muerto era uno muy parecido a… El EVA 01, Shinji estaba en Shock, nunca pensó que piloteaba la unidad donde su madre había muerto por el simple hecho de no saber con certeza el uso de un EVA, habían muchos cables dentro de lo que parecía ser su núcleo y la mayoría de cables estaban conectados a su madre, luego de eso se desvaneció en el aire.

Las otras formas de vida se miraron entre sí, y solo con la mirada acordaron que no dirían nada a menos que Shinji preguntara, ya estaba muy mal y no querían empeorarlo. Otro de los recuerdos se alzó enfrente de sus ojos, uno muy importante, algo que lo hizo cambiar para siempre, y allí estaba ese maldito recuerdo que hacía que se cuestionara porqué rayos tuvo que venir a este mundo si no era amado ni incluso por su propio padre.

El recuerdo se trataba cuando su padre lo fue a dejar a la casa de sus tíos y él había prometido que volvería pero nunca lo hizo.

* * *

 _Dos semanas habían pasado desde la muerte de su madre, su padre y él se habían quedado sin su razón de alegría, aquella mansión de los Ikari que normalmente estaba contagiada por risa y una aura de alegría y felicidad, hoy estaba muy apagada, nadie podía entender la muerte de Yui Ikari, excepto su esposo que había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, sacarla del núcleo del EVA, pero todos los intentos se habían ido por el drenaje, nada funcionaba como debería._

— _Hijo…podrías ir a tomar tus maletas… te quedaras con tus tíos por un tiempo. —Esa fue la última vez que su padre le había hablado con cariño._

 _Luego, se subieron a un auto y se dirigieron en silencio adonde sus tíos, después de todo, el pequeño Shinji entendía que su padre necesitaría mucho tiempo para lograr sentirse mejor, ¿y por qué no darle un respiro?_ _Esa fue la conclusión mas estúpida a la que pudo haber llegado, las semanas pasaban y su padre cada vez le hablaba menos, y sus tíos se quejaban de él, se sentía una carga para todos después de todo hasta su propio padre lo abandonó,¿por qué sus tíos lo tendrían que aguantar?_

 _Los meses pasaban y su padre cortó la conexión entre ellos dos, solo se limitaba a hablar con su tío, el cual cada vez recibía muchos billetes para su hijo, pero Shinji solo quería ver a su padre alguna vez más, habían pasado casi 9 meses desde la última vez, aunque de todos los billetes que su padre mandaba ni el 5% terminaba en las manos del chico._ _4 años habían pasado, el ya tenía 8 años y podía comprender que su padre no volvería, por lo que él quería saber la explicación de esto, pero no volver a preguntárselo otra vez a su tío, sino directamente a su padre, quería probar hasta donde llegaría su padre con esto por lo que abrió su cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cocina, allí se encontraban sus tíos, se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes._

— _¿¡Qué quieres, mocoso!? —preguntó enojada su tía apuntándole con una espátula._

— _Quería ver si me dejaban ir a estudiar a un país en el extranjero, quiero irme de aquí —dijo con mucha timidez pero se notaba un poco de seguridad en sus palabras, en cuanto a sus tíos, podían imaginarse a su mina de dinero irse, los alarmó bastante._

— _Bien, Shinji. Pero tu padre no te dejará. —La sentencia con tono autoritario en sus palabras iba bien hasta que fue interrumpido por el pequeño._

— _Quiero escucharlo de mi padre… yo le explicaré… si me dejan hablarle —pronunciadas estas palabras su tío sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear unos números y luego se lo dio a Shinji._

— _Gendo al teléfono —dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono._

— _¿Padre? —preguntó Shinji con alegría, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz._

— _Que no he dejado claro que solo me llamen para cosas importantes —dijo Gendo, lo cual decepcionó al chico y casi pierde la compostura._

— _Esto es importante… padre, quiero ir a estudiar al extranjero hasta que cumpla 13 años —dijo Shinji sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras, tal vez así su padre le pondría un poco de atención._

— _Ah eso… bien, en una semana te irás para Alemania… ve preparando las maletas… pásame a tu tío —dijo su padre sin ninguna emoción, el corazón de Shinji estaba roto por la mitad, no se esperaba eso._

 _El tiempo pasó, y lo pasó mayoritariamente en una soledad pacífica. Aprendió a ser independiente, pero con deseos de ser dependiente, a cocinar, a vestirse solo de acuerdo a la ocasión (casi no salía del departamento), a ser respetuoso aunque nadie lo hubiera sido con él y muchas cosas más que se aprenden en el camino de la vida._

* * *

 **Glosario.**

Emo: Aunque no lo crean, el término emo es un apócope de emotivehardcore o emo-core y hace referencia a las letras de las bandas del género, caracterizadas por abordar temas más personales utilizando letras más introspectivas en sus composiciones, buscando de esta manera generar las mismas emociones en el oyente. Pero se le da más el significado de una persona algo depresiva, oscura y que se aleja de los demás.

Slenderman: Por si no lo conocen, es un personaje famoso de juegos de horror y de varios creepypastas; historias urbanas de horror de internet. Se caracteriza por no poseer rostro y por ser extremadamente delgado y alto, sus víctimas casi siempre son niños y sus orígenes un misterio.

* * *

 **Chicos, les agradezco a las personas que están leyendo este fic, y falta mucho más, no se preocupen. Creo que le hemos dado un buen énfasis en que tan graves están los problemas de Shinji.** **Nos despedimos con un gran abrazo y caníbal la espera en el otro fic, por cierto, si no dejan reviews el fic se hace más pesado de hacer ya que nuestra motivación son ustedes queridos readers.**

 **(N|A: caníbal posiblemente esté haciendo el capítulo 3 de Proyecto Shinji Ikari, pero solo logra escribir 600 palabras por día, le falta inspiración, cuando generalmente escribe 6000.)**


	5. Chapter IV Verbo y no sustantivo

**Disclamer: Bueno, esto ya lo saben, Evangelion no nos pertenece y bla, bla.**

 **Hola a todos, lectores. Espero estén teniendo un buen día, nosotros los autores estamos bien, por si se lo preguntan. Y venimos con nuevo capítulo, sé que nos tardamos, pero principalmente Kyubi1 por culpa de tantas tareas de universidad y porque está en periodo de exámenes, pero se las arregló para escribir el capítulo y esperamos les guste porque costó hacer esto.**

 **Ahora vamos con una pregunta, que creemos que todos ustedes deben de saber la respuesta. Por cierto, pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran, verán las respuestas en el capítulo siguiente, así que no teman preguntar.**

 **Y la pregunta es: ¿El fic se centrará en lo que ocurrió en la mente de Shinji mientras estaba congelado en el Tesarac y terminará cuando lo saquen? R= Bueno, el fic está empezando por ahí pero en realidad va a abarcar muchísimo más, esto está pensado para ser un fic largo de más de 15 capítulos, tampoco prometemos escribir más de 100,000 palabras pero de que será un fic largo y sin escribir tanto por solo llenar, eso se los aseguramos, así que no se preocupen, todavía nos queda un largo camino que recorrer.**

* * *

 **Verbo y no sustantivo.**

Los recuerdos de Shinji fueron interrumpidos, no porque su otro yo o la forma humanoide lo hayan querido, sino porque el chico miraba sus recuerdos pero había dejado de observar, se lo notaba en sus ojos oscuros, sin brillo, es como si no hubiera dormido en más de una semana. Simplemente, se había ido de ese mundo, era demasiada la tortura, revivir esos momentos tan dolorosos, para él era como si una rata hambrienta estuviera carcomiendo su corazón, rebanando su órgano vital principal, se moría por dentro.

En Alemania se pudo liberar un poco de sus problemas familiares y de los malos tratos de sus tíos, pero con eso vinieron nuevos problemas. Algunos fueron solucionados y otros no, pero a pesar de que fue un cambio significativo, él seguía sintiéndose vacío.

¿Por qué? Por culpa de la sociedad. La sociedad es un grupo de personas distintas entre sí, que conviven para poder prosperar, ya que el ser humano es un ser "sociable" tiende a formar sociedades, pero… ¿Qué tan cierto es eso? Si día tras día somos testigos, sea Japón o Alemania, de la violencia en las calles, escuelas, y lo peor de todo: en la misma familia. El ser humano, ¿sociable? Todos aceptamos esa definición, porque a pesar de que el ser humano es una raza violenta, insaciable y destructora por naturaleza, ya que es la raza dominante, no puede estar sola.

Irónico, pero cierto.

Shinji aprendió de sus tíos y de su padre que lo abandonó, que le hizo falsas promesas, que si no puedes confiar en tu propia familia, en tu propia sangre, menos podrás confiar en los demás. Y es por eso que Shinji se mantuvo al margen, asustado de que lo lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba, ese miedo a ser dañado se apoderó de su mente y alma por mucho tiempo, así que siempre estaba solo; aislado de los demás y por lo consiguiente, triste. Como suele pasar con los chicos que son así, la sociedad lo señaló y le llamó: "antisocial", algo que si lo piensas bien, puede ser denigrante, porque entonces, si no eres sociable como cualquier ser humano, ¿qué es lo que eres? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Una abominación? Shinji fue tachado de antisocial y así se alejó de todos, por un lado estuvo bien, pues nadie lo lastimaría como su propia familia lo hizo, pero tampoco podría experimentar de nuevo lo que era el amor o lo confortante que es tener a un amigo, que quisieras que fuera tu hermano o hermana.

El joven se acostó en la oscuridad, pues no había nada más que eso, volvió a flotar como antes. Era una sensación tan placentera el dejar de pensar y de ver, para desplomarse y cerrar los ojos con el deseo de nunca volver a abrirlos, al menos por mucho tiempo. La copia de Shinji se sentó a su lado.

—Te lo encargo. —La forma humanoide desapareció de nuevo después de su sentencia.

—¿Por qué las personas son tan malas? —preguntó de repente.

—Porque todos somos malos.

—No es verdad… mamá, ella siempre fue buena, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero sé que era feliz a su lado, y mi padre también. Él… ya no es el mismo —dijo melancólicamente. El otro se acostó un poco alejado de él—. ¿Por qué dices que todos somos malos?

—Porque nunca estaremos satisfechos, sobre todo las personas que no saben qué es perder algo. Escucha, hemos perdido a nuestra madre, al padre que conocíamos también, lo perdimos todo antes de que pudiéramos conocer lo que significa que alguien esté muerto.

Ambos siguieron mirando la oscuridad infinita, Shinji reflexionó sobre la maldad; ¿había alguien que en verdad fuera bueno? ¿Existía la bondad absoluta en alguna persona? Si existía, tal vez ya habrían abusado de su bondad y tal vez ya lo hubieran corrompido y ahora no quedaría nada. Pero si eso no había pasado, si tan solo existiera alguien bueno, habría algo por lo que vivir, algo que valía la pena ver y conocer; una persona buena, alguien que no lo lastimara, que no lo señalara, que no lo hiciera sentir mal, que lo ayudara, que podría amarlo por ser simplemente Shinji Ikari. Si alguien existía… si alguien pudiera asegurárselo…

¿Podría creerlo?

No, no podría. Pero… él quería creerlo, necesitaba creer que algo así existía porque eso era una esperanza, tenue y débil, pero significativa.

Su copia volteó a verlo mientras Shinji seguía viendo la oscuridad, había dejado de llorar y sus lágrimas se habían detenido, realmente estaba concentrado. Su copia sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando, a pesar de que no era muy sensible como Shinji, tenía que ayudarlo ahora que lo veía así de decaído, porque después de todo ambos eran parte de un todo, y necesitaba ayudarlo, sino esto nunca cambiaría y estarían en la oscuridad por el resto de sus vidas.

—Tú eres bueno.

—¿¡Yo?! —dijo sorprendido e incluso volteó al instante para ver su mismo rostro, pero de forma normal.

—Sí, tú eres bueno.

—Pero… si hubiera sido bueno… Asuka… yo no pude ayudarla.

—Ser bueno no significa ser fuerte, eres un debilucho, hasta las hormigas son más fuertes que tú —dijo de forma sarcástica, Shinji pensó que su contraparte estaba siendo amable pero esa impresión se había hecho pedazos. Le dio la espalda al Shinji sarcástico. «Por lo menos ya se está acostumbrando a mis bromas, eso ya es un avance. No lo sabes, Shinji, pero estás empezando a aceptarme. Lo necesitas saber, las personas buenas no existen, porque la bondad solo es momentánea, pero tal vez tú ha sido bueno por mucho tiempo y malo, porque no has tenido la fuerza para hacer lo correcto».

—Yo… no puedo ser bueno, porque no puedo ayudar a nadie, soy un inútil.

—Cierto. —Incluso su otro yo se lo afirmaba, bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa por su parte, ya conocía su sentido del humor y su temperamento y no le agradaba, pero también observaba que su otro yo no mostraba arrepentimiento por lo que decía. Su otro yo podía decir lo que en verdad pensaba y por eso no se sentía mal ni se arrepentía, algo que Shinji no podía hacer—. Pero puedes hacer lo correcto y eso también sería ser bueno o malo, dependiendo de los demás, pero no debes de preocuparte por ellos, solo por lo que tú pienses de ti mismo.

—¿Y qué piensas tú de mí?

—Me enfermas, me sacas de quicio, quisiera echarte de aquí, sobras en este lugar, ya te lo había dicho. —Shinji volvió a entristecerse pero no tanto como la primera vez que lo dijo, no sabía exactamente por qué ahora no era tan malo su sentir como antes, de hecho, ya no era tristeza sino enojo, ¿por qué lo trataba de esa forma y por qué no hacía nada al respecto? Ya lo había golpeado una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

—¡Eres detestable! ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera ser yo!? ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! —Gritó a todo pulmón y se repitió la palabra "odio" varias veces por la acción del eco. Shinji estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido hacia su copia que solo sonrió.

—¿Y eso debería afectarme? Me importa muy poco lo que me digan, sea Misato o Asuka, lo respectivo que salga de sus bocas nunca me afectara, pero ellas sí me importan. Eso es lo correcto para mí, siempre decimos cosas que no queremos, porque queremos que los demás nos vean con buenos ojos, nos vean como personas buenas, por eso siempre digo lo que pienso, porque lo correcto es decir la verdad, porque lo correcto, para que lo entiendas mejor, es verbo no sustantivo.

Shinji no supo cómo contestar, había entendido todo eso y era verdad, de hecho, era su verdad. Él nunca decía lo que pensaba, nunca expresaba sus sentimientos reales, lo único que podía hacer era llorar cuando simplemente ya no podía soportar más una emoción. Tal vez si se expresaba más, lloraría menos, habría más acciones de su parte que simplemente quedarse de forma lineal, sin hacer nada.

—¿Lo correcto no es bueno?

—Lo correcto fue decirte la verdad, ¿te gustó?

—No, de hecho, lo odio.

—Pero es lo correcto y lo odiaste. No te preocupes, es normal que te sientas así, después de todo eres las sobras. —Eso fue lo último que dijo pues Shinji le metió un golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo. El agredido se agarró la mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe y quedó mirando a Shinji con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué se siente sacar tus emociones?

—De alguna manera… me siento mejor, pero ahora me siento mal. No sé cómo debería tratarte.

—Si no lo sabes, continua así. Esto también es correcto, no tienes por qué sentirte mal de hacer lo que en verdad quieres hacer.

—Pero dañar a los demás, ¿eso no es malo?

—Puede ser. —Él se levantó y Shinji alzó la cabeza para mirarlo pues seguía sentado—. Pero a veces será necesario, defenderte no es incorrecto. Defenderte de lo que sea, jamás será algo incorrecto.

—Pero… no soy fuerte. —Shinji agachó la cabeza pero pudo ver de reojo la mano de su otro yo, eso le hizo alzar la cabeza para ver una mirada de compasión por parte del otro Shinji.

—Eso puede arreglarse, haz lo correcto, Shinji Ikari. Yo puedo enseñarte… solo si es lo que quieres.

Shinji tragó saliva y quiso llorar, había llorado tantas veces por un poco de comprensión por parte de los demás, pero ni él mismo se entendía… hasta ahora.

—Gracias… —dijo en voz baja, solo para sí mismo y tomó la mano de su otro yo, por fin, lo había aceptado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperamos haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, objeción y demás pueden dejarlo en su review.**

 **Por cierto, el capítulo 3 de Proyecto Shinji Ikari ya está listo, para que le pasen a echar un ojo para los seguidores de ese fic que están leyendo esto, vayan porque ya hay nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y para los seguidores de Kyubi1, pues nada, no hay fics de Evangelion en progreso, pero sí hay terminados, así que si quieren leer alguno, vayan al perfil, pero eso solo si quieren.**

 **Un abrazo para ustedes, lectores, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que el próximo domingo o tal vez alguna deidad nos inspire para hacerlo más rápidamente.**

 **(N|A especial: 2000 esta organizando un concurso sobre las teorías de Evangelion, dejare las bases del concurso en una seccion aparte, no se preocupen, para mañana ya estarán las bases y como participar)**


	6. Chapter V ¿Fabrica de conejos?

_Disclaimer: Evangelion no nos pertenece por lo tanto, no tengo el derecho para ganar dinero con esto, lo cual es una lástima, pero lo hacemos para divertir y entretener a las grandes masas de fans que este anime tiene, sin más preámbulos comenzaremos con este fic, pero antes de eso quiero decir unas palabras._

 _Las mascotas son como sus respectivos dueños, conforman y son una parte de ella, sus dueños (los que son buenos) los llevan en sus corazones, metafóricamente hablando, pero siempre rondan en nuestras cabezas como seres que nos ayudan en algo aun que no lo creamos…_

 _El sábado 26 de Septiembre de 2015, mi querida y difunta mascota cumple 3 años de fallecida, y siempre la recordare en mi corazón, y hoy en tu funeral escribo este capítulo en tu honor (además de que me sirve para explicarlo), sea donde estés, siempre te recordaré._

 **Dejando el aniversario de la mascota a un lado, damos gracias por los nuevos reviews y porque sobre todo, uno de los objetivos del fic se está logrando y ese es que ustedes reflexionen de todo lo que se ponga aquí, y eso es muy bueno para nosotros.**

 **Esperemos el capítulo les agrade, así como Shinji empieza a cambiar pasito a pasito y demás que ya podrán notar a lo largo del capítulo.**

* * *

 **¿Fábrica de conejos?**

Nuestros sentimientos, emociones, deseos, angustias, miedos y los demás tipos de cosas que afectan al ser humano en su vida diaria siempre se modifican constantemente, si uno gana, el otro pierde y su ciclo es muy constantemente producido por sus contrapartes, como por ejemplo la felicidad y la tristeza; mientras somos felices siempre tenemos una pequeña parte de tristeza en nuestra cabeza o corazón, como el caso de un noviazgo, tú tienes un amigo/a que aprecias muchísimo pero ese aprecio o amor no es correspondido, pero aun así estas feliz pero a la vez estas triste, que complicado es nuestra psique, ¿no lo creen? Lo que demuestra que por muy felices que seamos nunca seremos completamente felices o completamente tristes, esto era lo que le daba esperanzas al pobre joven Ikari, nunca seremos completamente tristes, siempre habrá un poco de felicidad en los peores momentos.

Shinji analizaba cada uno de estos pensamientos a mil revoluciones por segundo, eran completamente ciertas, recordaba aquellos momentos que pasaba con sus amigos, esa calidez brindada por ellos no la encontraba en cualquier lugar, bueno casi nunca lo sentía excepto cuando su madre aun estaba viva; Shinji anhelaba con mucho amor estos pequeños lapsos de tiempo que tenia para ser feliz, porque de un momento a otro podían cambiar muy radicalmente.

—¿Shinji, listo para comenzar? —dijo con mucho énfasis y lujuria en sus ojos el otro Shinji.

—C-creo que sí, lo estoy… s-sempai —dijo Shinji con timidez y nerviosismo.

—Ok… pero antes que nada… —Sus ojos cada vez eran más grandes y se podía ver el infierno dentro de ellos—. Tendrás que elegir uno de estos dos entrenamientos: ¿terapia de Shocks o prefieres un crasher cerebral?

Ante estas palabras mencionadas, Shinji se puso a reflexionar cual sería el método doloroso, aunque es un poco irónico a comparación de lo que ha sufrido.

—No pongas esa cara de miedoso… soy tu contraparte, ¿no lo recuerdas? Me encanta ver a la gente sufrir… jajajajaja —dijo el otro Shinji mientras se acercaba muy cautelosamente a su presa. Tal vez era otra de sus bromas, pero aunque lo fuera, Shinji tenía muy en cuenta de que había algo de verdad en todo esto.

—Pues como me dijiste que debemos a empezar a cambiar, dejemos todo lo que era ante… —decía hasta que recibió una patada directa del otro.

—No te atrevas ni a decirlo, ¿entendido? —dijo furioso el otro Shinji—. El pasado nos hace quien somos, por eso no debemos pensar en qué fallamos en el pasado y lamentarnos en cómo no pudimos solucionarlo, porque lo hecho, hecho está, pero lo que depende de nosotros es admirar nuestro pasado para no cometer los mismos estúpidos errores en el presente ni en el futuro…

—Ok… —Se levantaba y su voz sonaba muy adolorida.

—Esa fue tu primera lección… hoy descansaras y reflexionaras sobre lo que te acabo de decir mientras yo me tomo un descanso por ser muy buen profesor —se echó al suelo y al parecer, no bromeaba esta vez, en verdad se la hizo de flojo y cerró los ojos para dormir.

«Lo que éramos antes… ¿A qué se referirá?». Esto Shinji se lo preguntaba cada vez más y más, en parte se lo habían dicho muy fácil, demasiado, pero aun así era muy difícil de comprender porque eso de solo atesorarlo, ¿pero por qué?

Shinji le llevó varias horas analizarlo, aunque no se sentía el tiempo ni había reloj; por otro lado, el otro Shinji estaba tomando un siesta muy animada por lo que se veía tenía toda la cara llena de baba, Shinji solo se limitó a mirarlo y a reírse, la escena era muy cómica; esto levantó a su maestro y se le quedó viendo de forma extraña a nuestro pensador. El recién levantado no entendía por qué se reía y además que el estúpido de Shinji lo levantó en la mejor parte de su sueño, con una hermosa pelirroja y una peli-azul; Shinji solo logró apreciar que la expresión de su contraparte cambió de ser risueña a una amargada.

«Pero qué diablos he hecho, si solo me reí». Pensó el castaño para sus adentros.

—Oye… te gusta interrumpir a los demás en la mejor parte de sus sueños, ¿no es así? Pues si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que te romperé toda tu mugrosa cara —Se levantó y se subió la manga de su camisa negra.

—¿Eh? Pero si solo me reía por la estúpida cara que habías puesto… pero cambiando de tema, creo que terminé de entender la frase que me dijiste —A pesar del gesto de su maestro, Shinji hizo una leve sonrisa, feliz por sus avances.

—¿En serio? ¡No me digas, idiota! Pero no es razón para que me levantes… aun así, te tardaste mucho, ¿no crees? —Él bostezó de mala gana, realmente lamentaba haber sido interrumpido—. ¿Y bien?

—Bueno, es muy fácil… esto lo escuché de mi maestro de música cuando vivíamos en Alemania, las experiencias que vivimos forjan nuestra alma, como somos, como nos sentiremos, a quienes queremos, todo eso es por las acciones que se guardan en nuestras almas, y por eso somos como somos; por eso tu me dijiste el no olvidar el pasado, sino atesorarlo y eso nos lleva a estudiarlo sin lamentos ni llantos, y mirar lo que está mal para no volverlo hacer… *

Shinji fue callado por una mano posada sobre su boca, era la forma humanoide la que estaba detrás de él; pero se sorprendió porque el rostro de la figura humanoide ya tenía nariz, y se le hacía muy conocida.

—¡Vaya! Había perdido la fe en ti, mi querido Shinji… —dijo la figura humanoide mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Shinji.

—No eres la única… —dijo entre bostezos el otro Shinji—. ¿Me puedes ayudar con este pelmazo? Es que tengo mucho sueño y como no entiende muy rápido… hasta un perro lo haría mejor —Cerró los ojos y hasta una lágrima se le escurrió por su bostezo.

—¡Oye!

—Es verdad, pero ten en cuenta de que Shinji está poniendo de su parte, y muchísimo; recuerda que ni siquiera estábamos seguro de que funcionaria —Animó un poco al jovencito, el tercer niño agradecía que no estaba solo con su otro yo, a pesar de que le extraña la figura humanoide, en verdad le agradaba mientras más la conocía o la veía, o podía imaginarse su rostro, en fin.

—Sí, sí, lo que digan —Volvió a tirarse al piso para dormir de nuevo y tal vez así, su sueño se repetiría o empezaría por donde lo dejó, aunque sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su optimismo estaba por encima de las probabilidades.

—Bueno, Shinji, ahora que sí eres capaz de atesorar tu pasado, creo que es hora de que te ayude a no cometer errores en el presente, o minimizarlos porque contigo como que… —Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró un poco.

—Saben que no tienen que ser muy pésimos conmigo solo por ser una basura del pasado —dijo un poco triste.

—¿Ves cómo sigues pensando en el pasado? Está bien, para eso estoy aquí, para apoyarte. Así que… es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

 **Glosario.**

*Chicos, estoy usando una teoría formulada por platón y Aristóteles, que se trata que el cuerpo humano se divide en tres partes: cuerpo (ósea lo físico), Alma (ósea nuestras experiencias), y el espíritu (ósea el omnisciente); esto es como un ciclo casi infinito que se da en todas la personas y el ejemplo más fácil para entender esta teoría es un actor realizando un papel en una obra x, el actor es lo físico o cuerpo, porque él es el que interpreta el papel que le dan en la obra, es igual a su alma por que se comportará igual como dice el papel y solo lo que dice el papel hará, lo que significa que depende del tipo de experiencia acumulada por el alma así se comportara el actor; pero el espíritu es el que controla al actor y es por eso que si el alma está dañada por algún problema psicológico, el espíritu leerá ese alma y se manifestara así dentro del cuerpo.

Por eso nosotros tenemos veces que nos comportamos de diferente forma aun que no nos queramos comportar así.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola chicos, siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero deben de entender que nos enfocamos en un problema por capitulo según nuestro Story Board, y además que ya casi saldremos de esta cosa de la psique y llegaremos a donde esto realmente se pone en calor, o como unos dicen, la acción de los animes es la mejor parte.**

 **Me despido con un mil gracias a todos lo que apoyan este fic, y por favor comenten que no pierden nada y tampoco el fic no muerde (eso espero), y el capitulo de Proyecto Shinji Ikari ya casi empezara xD, estoy aun mas socado por las tareas del instituto porque ya casi salgo y me voy de vacaciones, que alegría… el sufrir xD.**

 **Y bueno, sí, creo que ya lo notaron, canibal2000 se olvidó que no íbamos a decir quién hacia cada capítulo pero se nota que aquí lo hizo él por todo lo que dice en las notas de autor, pero bueno, ¡eso no tiene importancia!**

 **¿O será que Kyuby1 quiere que piensen que él no lo hizo pero en realidad si lo hizo?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y saludos para todos. Esperemos tengan un buen día o tarde, o noche, o madrugada, o lo que sea, XD.**


	7. Chapter VI El Regalo y El Futuro

_Disclaimer: Evangelion no nos pertenece y no sacamos lucro de las historias, por lo que no nos pueden demandar._

 _Hola chicos, como sabrán nos tardamos casi un mes para actualizar este fic, por lo que la culpa la tiene los estudios, ambos estábamos muy socados para hacer el fic._

 _Respuestas hacia nuestros queridos followers que dejan reviews._

 _Erendir: hola, pero no da miedo hombre… pero te creo que la gente que se fuma porros y esas cosas son buenos filósofos, aquí tienes el ejemplo de dos personas (caníbal y Kyuby1) que se ponen a veces muy pendejas, te puedo mandar fotos de nuestros chats._

 _Keneth Riddle: gracias hermano, pero nos esforzamos bastante para que el fic esté escrito decentemente para que cuando los lectores lo lean, le sea más cómodo, por eso el Reader es primero._

 _Sin más palabrerío empezamos con el fic._

* * *

 **El regalo y el futuro**.

En el mundo las personas se preocupan por muchas cosas del entorno de sus vidas, pero siempre que algo sale mal, se preocupan demasiado, se estancan en una laguna mental de donde no puedes salir, pero, ¿realmente vale la pena preocuparse demasiado sin que uno no reciba nada al final más que los nervios de punta y posiblemente enfermedades de estrés?

Algunos millonarios dicen que sí vale la pena, pero hay algunos que mueren a corta edad por la sobrecarga de estrés que llevaba en su vida, entonces: ¿cuál es la importancia de ser millonario si al final tú no lo podrás disfrutar?

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba durmiendo muy plácidamente y él es el ejemplo perfecto, él no se preocupa por el futuro ya que el mundo le daba casi igual, en cambio se sacrificaba en el presente para no tener problemas en el futuro, pero ahora ya le importaba un poquito más el mundo en que vivía pero seguía sacrificando su felicidad a cosas de las demás.

Shinji se fue levantando poco a poco, y observó que los otros dos habitantes que estaban en esa dimensión lo observaban.

—¿Por qué me miran?—. Dijo tímido el castaño.

—Estamos esperando el momento para darte los últimos dos consejos, pero el problema es que eres demasiado estúpido para entenderlo de la forma simple, por eso estamos pensado como se lo diríamos a un niño de cuatro años —dijo el otro Shinji mientras reflexionaba lo que había dicho.

—Shinji, creo que tengo la primera idea —dijo la figura de forma humanoide, que ahora ya parecía más humana—. Shinji, ¿sabes por qué algunos atesoran el futuro y no el presente?

—Creo que es porque el futuro es muy importante para una persona, definirá a donde va a estar durante cierta cantidad de tiempo hacia adelante…—respondió Shinji y se acostó en el piso.

—Exacto. —Aprobó la forma humanoide—. Pero ese modelo tiene una falla enorme. —Ella sonrió al ver como los dos Shinji se giraron hacia ella como si hubiera jalado sus cabezas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Es fácil, el futuro se va modificado por el presente, por eso dicen "el pasado es historia, el futuro es incierto y el ahora es una regalo". Por eso se llama presente, tienen que valorar mucho más el presente, no digo que esté mal el hecho de querer estar en un lugar en el futuro, no hay que atesorarlo solo marcarlo como un foco de visión, y modificas tu presente para lograr llegar a donde quieres llegar—. Exclamó en forma poética la forma humanoide, con una sonrisa e incluso usando las manos para darle más énfasis a su expresión.

—Creo que sí pero…—El otro Shinji empezó a hablar—. ¿Sabes? También tienes que ver lo que rodea a tu presente, en este caso, los presentes de los demás, por ejemplo, tú y Asuka tenían visiones diferentes de la vida, pero sus presentes se combinaron dejando pocas posibilidades de cambiar la vida que llevaban. Por ejemplo, Asuka dependía de tu forma de ser por comida, mientras que tú dependías de ella para decirte que tenías que cambiar o no… pero como nunca hiciste caso a ello, te quedaste sin una sexy alemana. —Explicó su punto de vista, los otros dos se quedaron con cara de póker después de escucharlo hablar como si fuera filósofo. Para Shinji no era sorpresa, sabía de sobra los gustos sexuales que tenía su contraparte por Asuka y por las mujeres en general.

—Shinji… eh… por favor, solo capta la idea no el ejemplo…—La forma humanoide estaba un poco sorprendida por el otro Shinji, no conocía esos pensamientos de él. Una gota de sudor estaba en su nuca y dijo lo anterior con un poco de inseguridad, no quería desacreditar al otro Shinji porque ya se creía maestro de la vida y ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo.

—Sí…—Shinji negó con la cabeza un par de veces cuando vio a su otro yo babeando por, de seguro, una fantasía con Asuka—. ¿Y esto es todo?

—No—. Dijo la forma humanoide.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Preguntaron los dos Shinji al unisonó.

—A esto —dijo mientras la forma humanoide les tocaba la cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron en shock al ver que estaba sucediendo, era un EVA rojo en muy graves problemas, se podía notar que era totalmente oscuro como el espacio, y un EVA sin un brazo.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Gritó Shinji.

—Es normal, Shinji, estamos en el espacio.

—¿Eh? —Ahora los dos estaban sorprendidos.

—Les contaré la historia. —Se propuso a explicar la figura de mujer—. Luego de que Shinji causara el tercer impacto, te fusionaste con el EVA, es decir, en la dimensión en la que estábamos hablando; pero los Lilims al ver que el EVA 01 era muy peligrosa, nos mandaron en un cubo al espacio para que nadie pudiera usar de nuevo su poder —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Pero qué hace el EVA de Asuka aquí? —Preguntó Shinji.

—Eso no lo sé. Pero creo que intentan tomar al EVA 01—. Dijo señalando los cables ligados al EVA 02.

—Significa que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo para ayudar a Shinji. Y es el final del curso. —No lo admitiría pero le había encantado cuando el sumiso de Shinji le llamó maestro, se la había creído de verdad—. Shinji, si te sacan del EVA, prométeme una cosa. —La expresión de él era de seriedad, algo raro ya que eso no lo hacía a menudo. Luego le añadió una sonrisa a su rostro, el otro asintió—. Quiero que te hagas novio de una mujer guapa.

El otro ser que no era Shinji, a pesar de que no tenía ojos visibles, levantó una ceja, no podía creer lo que había dicho su compañero terapeuta.

—Pero no sé cómo ligar con las chicas. —dijo muy tímido y apenado.

—Lo sabemos, das asco. —Se limitó a negar con la cabeza varias veces—. Pero te puedo ayudar.

—…—. Shinji se quedó mudo.

—Shinji, sabes que ambos tenemos puntos positivos y negativos, ¿verdad? — Preguntó el otro Shinji, Shinji solo asintió—. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si unimos esos puntos positivos?

—Seríamos un buen chico. —No sabía la razón exacta, tal vez era porque les quedaba poco tiempo o porque ya le había tomado cariño a su otro yo, o porque simplemente lo admiraba, pero estaba emocionado con la idea.

—Exacto—. Le felicitó—. Así que me voy a fusionar contigo para ayudarte un poco.

—Estás sonriendo… ¡y de manera sincera! —exclamó con felicidad, era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

—Eh… pues… —Él se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió a medias. Luego abrazó a Shinji, éste se sintió realmente extraño—. Sé que te traté muy mal pero quería que cambiaras rápido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí… aunque eres un sádico…

Entonces, el otro Shinji desapareció en un millón de chispas blancas que se pegaron al cuerpo de Shinji hasta que después de que él brilló, ya solo quedaba un solo Shinji.

—Gracias… —El castaño lloró y esas lágrimas se dirigieron hacia el ser a su lado, hasta que se reveló su cara, exactamente la misma de Rei.

—¡Rei! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó muy asustado Shinji.

—Yo no soy Rei… soy tu madre, Shinji, siempre he estado en el EVA—. Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, Shinji no sabía qué hacer, pero sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar muy rápido, Yui se acercó a Shinji y lo abrazó; para Shinji era la misma calidez que sentía cuando se subía al EVA, para él muchas cosas fueron explicadas de un solo momento.

Era su madre, la persona que lo amó y que lo seguía amando de forma incondicional, algo que solo una madre puede hacer.

—Siempre… me protegiste… —Se limpió las lágrimas.

—Sí. Nunca te dejé solo, Shinji.

—Siempre estuviste conmigo—. Una sonrisa grande y cálida se formó en el rostro en el joven.

—Shinji, siento mucho el no poder estar a tu lado —dijo triste la madre de Shinji.

—No importa, madre. —Las lágrimas no cesaron pero eran de felicidad.

—Claro que sí importa… tu padre me las pagara por todo el daño que te ha hecho. —Se le notó el enfado al mencionar a Gendo.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Cada vez que te sincronizabas con el EVA podía ver tus recuerdos. —Shinji vio su sonrisa de gato, pensando en que su madre pudo saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Y por qué nunca me hablabas cuando estaba en el Eva? —preguntó un poco enojado.

—Eso es fácil, hijo mío, tienes que tener un nivel de sincronización específico para hacer eso… en este caso te puedo hablar y deformar algunos recuerdos tuyos porque cuando ocurrió el tercer impacto llegaste a una sincronización mayor a 400%. —Explicó sencillamente.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Eso es posible? —preguntó muy confundido.

—Claro que sí es posible, hijo… pero no lo recomiendo —dio una risita al final.

—Ya veo… eso significa que esta es la última vez que te veré y te hablaré. —Recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su madre y ella le acarició el cabello.

—Lo lamento mucho, me he ausentado por más de diez años de tu vida. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre me preocupaba por ti cuando veía en tu mente cómo la estabas pasando, era mucha información y quería decirte tanto. Perdóname…

—Gracias, madre. Pero en realidad, me has ayudado mucho. No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte.

—No hay de qué, pero tu amiga está en problemas. —Y señaló al EVA 02 siendo apaleado por el enemigo, un objeto redondo.

—¿Puedes ayudarla?

—Claro. —El EVA despertó y empezó a disparar un rayo de luz que perseguía al objeto redondo, luego de 12 segundos, el EVA terminó al objeto.

—Madre, ¿cómo puedes hacer esas cosas? —dijo sorprendido.

—Soy el sistema de control del EVA, en pocas palabras, yo hago que el EVA no se salga de control.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es impresionante!

—Shinji, ¿pilotearas alguna vez más el EVA? —Preguntó Yai con un poco de preocupación.

—Sí, ahora ya no tengo miedo. —La firmeza y seguridad de sus palabras hicieron sonreír a su madre.

—Entonces, necesitas controlar mejor tu rango de sincronización, creo que si llegas arriba de los 150% podré hablar contigo. —Sonrió por esa información, tanto madre como hijo.

—Eso es muy bueno, solo que preferiría sacarte del EVA.

—Eso no es posible, hasta que se vuelvan a cerrar las puertas de Gaul —dijo triste y desilusionada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ya lo verás, cuando llegue el momento.

—Madre… te estás…

—Sí, es la hora, Shinji. —Yui estaba desvaneciendo en los brazos de Shinji y solo había algo que debía decirle, algo que ya había olvidado porque tenía tanto sin escucharlo de alguna persona y más de su madre—. Te amo, Shinji. No te olvides de eso.

—Yo también… te amo, madre.

* * *

Shinji se tiró al suelo, hoy había quedado solo en esta dimensión, pero su madre y su otro yo le habían ayudado mucho, de tanto llorar se quedó dormido, cuando despertó estaba en una camilla, no se podía mover, pero había una chica con una boina enfrente de él.

—Parece que el sujeto está despertando. —dijo la chica mientras anotaba unas cosas en unas tablas—. A ver, mueve tus ojos. —Shinji se limitó a hacer lo que la chica decía, aunque prefería quedarse dormido un poco más, tal vez lo perezoso de su otro yo le había impactado mucho. —Parece que no tiene daños en las corneas. —Volvió a anotar cosas en la tabla—. ¿Puedes hablar?

—¿Me dará una paleta como buena doctora si le digo que sí? —Contestó con una leve sonrisa, la chica dio una pequeña risa.

—No tengo paletas.

—Entonces escriba que no puedo hablar y que me… duele un poco cuando lo hago.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Ella anotó más cosas en el informe—. ¿Puedes mover los dedos de los pies? —Shinji los movió.

—Veo que no tienes ningún problema, ¿tienes ganas de ir al baño o tienes sed? —Volvió a preguntar la chica.

—Tal vez un jugo… de naranja para que se me quite el… ardor de la garganta. —Pidió Shinji con una sonrisa.

—Ya no tenemos de esas cosas. —La chica agachó un poco la cabeza, Shinji parpadeó un par de veces, un poco apenado. Estaba a punto de disculparse pero eso no arreglaría nada.

—Oh… pues un poco de agua —dijo Shinji intentando levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sujetado por grilletes en las manos y pies—. ¿Podrían aflojar un poco los grilletes?—. Pero nadie le contestó.

«Esto sí que está mal». Pensó el castaño—. ¿Podría saber a dónde me llevan? No muerdo, se lo aseguro. —Las bromas estaban funcionando con la chica de boina pues ella dio una leve risa, Shinji estaba calmado y llevando la situación de manera sencilla, no estaba para nada asustado.

—A donde la comandante—. Contestó la chica con boina.

Shinji se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una gran sala, parecía un centro de mando, no quería precipitarse a cosas que lo podrían poner en peligro, notó que había dos mujeres en lo que parecía ser un puente de mando, el puente empezó a bajar.

—Pueden irse—. Dijo seria la que parecía ser la comandante, llevaba una chaqueta roja y un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras, como si fuera una corredora de motos de mala pinta.

—A la orden, comandante Katsuragi—. Dijeron al unisonó los que parecían ser guardias, todos en la sala voltearon a ver en donde estaba la comandante y se encontraron con Shinji, lo miraban de forma rencorosa.

—Katsuragi… ¡Misato! —El joven sonrió al verla de nuevo, estaba muy cambiada pero era ella.

—Misato dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo… Shinji. —Casi le escupe por odio, Shinji no entendía mucho pero no por eso iba cambiar su tranquilidad.

—Eso es bueno… ya no tendré que limpiar los desastres que hacías —dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, Misato se le quedó viendo de forma extraña.

—¿Seguro que este es Shinji? Sub-comandante Akagi —preguntó Misato de forma extraña y desconcertada.

—Las placas molares y las cortaduras que tenemos coinciden que sí es él —dijo la Dra. Akagi.

—No sabía que aquí también estaba la hermosa Dra. Akagi. —Shinji sonrió, la doctora lo vio, y se quedó pensando si realmente era Shinji, luego le paso algo que parecía ser un collar a Misato, Shinji se quedó expectativo.

—Traigan al sujeto. —Exigió la comandante, por lo que la chica de la boina se lo llevó, y luego le pusieron el collar, luego se sintió un leve temblor.

—Un patrón naranja se acerca —dijo uno de los que estaba adelante, todos se alarmaron; Shinji por su parte seguía tranquilo, y atrás de él había una gran ventana, pudo observar que se encontraban en un océano.

—Se esconde debajo de su coraza en el fondo del océano.

—Estimúlenlo. —Ordenó la doctora.

En una pantalla gigante, todos vieron que empezó a salir algo de color rojo del océano, luego se convirtió en una gran jaula.

—Patrón confirmado, serie Némesis —informó uno de los tenientes.

—¡Liberen al EVA 02 al encargue del rotador y dirijan toda la energía a él! —Ordenó Misato.

—Eso significa, el sistema de levitación… ¡Pero nunca lo hemos ocupado, ni siquiera vuelos de prueba! —exclamó la doctora.

—Misato, ¿por qué no me dejas subirme al EVA? Yo puedo acabarlo en menos de un minuto —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo al castaño, no podían creer la mirada despreocupada de él y lo del informe no tenía nada que ver con la persona que estaban viendo ahora.

—No hay necesidad de ello —dijo la Dra. Akagi.

—Bueno. —Shinji se limitó a mirar por la ventana al EVA 02.

Luego el EVA 02 se encargó del rotador como lo tenía que hacer y lo que parecía ser la base salió del océano con toda la flota, y destruyeron al patrón naranja. A Shinji lo llevaron a una cosa que parecía ser una zona de interrogatorios.

—Shinji, la razón por la que te dije que no podrías pilotar el EVA es porqué lo estamos ocupando como núcleo de soporte para el Wunder… y además su radio de sincronización es del 0.000%, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarte libre ya que despertaste al EVA durante 12 segundos. —Le explicó la doctora.

—Oh… sí, es verdad, ustedes me recuperaron del espacio y el EVA 02 estaba en problemas. —Shinji recordó la escena, Misato y la doctora lo voltearon a ver, ¿acaso era posible que Shinji supiera de su situación?

—Estas en lo correcto…

—¿Y solo yo salí de la cápsula? ¿Dónde está Rei?

—Sí, solo tú saliste de la cápsula y esto. —Señaló lo que era su compañero fiel en la soledad: su SDAT.

—Tengo un par de preguntas… si es verdad que todavía soy un peligro, ¿por qué no me matan? —preguntó con sumo desconcierto.

—Porque tienes que pagar por tus pecados —La voz que escuchó pertenecía a una chica de cabello rojo, con un plug suit de color rojo, Asuka Langley Shikinami Soryu.

—Ahhh… hola, Asuka…—Tenía tiempo sin verla pero no se le ocurrió más que ese saludo—. Pero aun así no creo que sea capaz de pagar todos los pecados que cometí, ya que primero, no tengo toda la vida, y segundo, ¿no ya estábamos destinados a pagar por lo pecados? —Shinji entró en modo filosófico, dejando anonadadas a las cuatro chicas que se encontraban allí—. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo pase en la capsula?—preguntó Shinji.

—14 años. —Respondió Misato.

«Genial, aún sigo siendo joven, espera…»

—¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si Asuka se ve igual…

—Teniente, dile tu nombre y edad. —pidió la doctora.

—Sakura Suzuhara —contestó la chica—. 18 años de edad.

—Suzuhara… ¿eres la hermana de Touji? —preguntó Shinji.

—Sí, su hermana pequeña…

—No, has de ser su hermana mayor. —Shinji no se la creía pero por su tono de voz, Sakura no sabía si eran otras de sus bromas.

—¿Es que lo idiota no se te quitó ni en 14 años? Tú y yo nos vemos igual por la maldición del EVA —le regañó Asuka ya enojada.

—Excepto tú, con el parche… ¿puedo preguntar qué te pasó?

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —Asuka le dio un golpe tremendo al cristal que incluso lo cuarteó, Shinji parpadeó de la impresión.

—Ya cálmate...—pidió Shinji, un teléfono sonó en la habitación, el cristal se volvió del color de la pared.

— **Shinji, ¿dónde estás?—.** Decía una voz en la cabeza de Shinji que parecía ser la de Rei.

—¿Ayanami? —dijo en voz baja, con duda.

— **Shinji, ¿dónde estás? —** Volvió a repetir una voz, la de Rei.

—Ayanami… estoy aquí. —Después hubo una explosión en el cuarto dejando al descubierto lo que parecía ser un EVA.

— **Shinji ven vámonos…—** dijo el EVA, aunque solo Shinji podía escucharle.

—No puedo, Ayanami. Necesito respuestas—. Dijo Shinji mientras se alejaba, luego se oyeron disparos, y la cabeza del EVA salió disparada, no tuvo más opción que retirarse.

Luego que la conmoción pasara, Shinji, Misato y la Dra. Akagi estaban en un salón.

—¿Están seguras que ya no puedo pilotear?

—Solo sé que no se arriesgarían por gusto…—dijo Misato.

—Shinji, tendremos que hacerte más pruebas. —Le avisó Ritsuko, de todas formas, él ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Bueno… entonces, ¿qué voy hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me tendrán como prisionero… ¿o tendré que ayudar con alguna tarea o qué?

—Creo que como posible piloto—. Dijo la Dra. Akagi.

—Pero mi EVA está inútil.

—Por ahora… pero en unos meses terminaran el otro núcleo para la nave.

—Está bien… por ahora, ¿dónde puedo ir a comer?

Misato llevó a Shinji a su habitación y luego lo llevó a lo que parecía ser la cafetería del lugar.

—Misato, ¿no te puedes quedar un rato?

—Soy una comandante ahora, Shinji… —dijo mientras se iba.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un par de cervezas? —preguntó Shinji, por lo que Misato se paró en seco, Shinji era de las pocas personas que conocían sus secretos, no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Shinji comió rápido y siguió a Misato a el puente de mando, todos se quedaron impresionados por las órdenes de la comandante, que posiblemente Shinji también fuera piloto.

Shinji en medio de la sala en donde estaban todos los tenientes se quedaron observando qué iba a hacer, se puso en posición para pedir perdón.

—Señores, siento mucho lo que ha pasado y lo que he causado… sé que pedir perdón no es suficiente para saciar su ira y rencor contra mi… pero les aseguro que haré lo posible para que no pase otra locura como la última vez.

Todos se quedaron anonadados con las actitudes de este chico, aunque el mundo estuviera en su contra, él iba hacer lo posible para ser aceptado, luego de que el día terminara, Shinji se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que Asuka también se encontrara allí, ella lo tomó por el cuello y le hizo una llave de inmovilización, Misato, quién observaba en la puerta, empezó a reír como nunca.

—Me imagino que tú tienes algo que ver con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asuka, algo enfadada.

—Sí, como sabes, las habitaciones son para dos personas… y pues Asuka no tenía compañero, ¿qué mejor idea que un antiguo compañero de vivienda? —La comandante sonrió.

—Misato… terminaré… muerto por tu culpa… —decía Shinji con la cara morada por no poder respirar, Asuka lo soltó, se subió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, o a intentar dormir, mientras que Shinji leía uno de los libros que Misato le prestó para entender los procedimientos que se hacían en WILLE.

Era más que claro que las cosas serían complicadas para Shinji, pero no importaba, después de 14 años de terapia intensiva con el mejor maestro que podía pedir (él mismo) y su madre, no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a nada, pero eso sí, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto e intentar hacer las cosas como se debían esta vez.

Ya no podía fallar.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 **¿Qué tal el giro de la historia? Yo solo sé que esta es la parte donde se pone buena la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **También esperamos su valiosa opinión, hay cosas que nos guardamos para después y no, no haremos spoiler de ellas, tendrán que descubrirlo después.**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado cómo es Shinji ahora, cómo ven hemos juntado a los dos y ahora es cómo lo han visto ahora. Pero eso es algo que también queremos saber y esperamos que nos cuenten.**

 **Lamentamos la tardanza, de verdad que sí, pero las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles y cómo saben que las clases acaban en Diciembre, se pondrá más apretada nuestra agenda, pero ya veremos cómo nos la vamos a arreglar, eso sí, en Diciembre habrá capítulo cuando menos lo esperen.**

 **Nos despedimos con un abrazo y esperamos que tengan un gran día.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **N|A de : creo que este ha sido el capitulo mas op jamas conocido por los dos escritores, estuvo genial.**


	8. Chapter VII Un mundo vacio

_Disclaimer: Evangelion no nos pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero eso no significa que no podamos escribir por diversión y por fines de lucro._

 _Antes de empezar el capítulo, sé que a muchos lectores sintieron que el capitulo anterior era como forzado, pero nosotros no lo creemos asi, si se ponen a revisar el capítulo, a Shinji le pusieron el collar y él se intentó disculpar pero no recibió una respuesta de parte del personal, excepto de Misato la cual la dejamos asi con Shinji ya que en la película no se atrevió a matarlo y además lo necesitábamos, según el story board xD; pero también tenemos la culpa de que no nos pusimos a pensar en ello, por lo que en este capítulo terminaremos de atar los cabos sueltos._

 _Sin más palabrería, empezamos con el fic._

 _Nota: Los lugares serán especificados entre corchetes, no son notas ni aclaraciones nuestras, esas van en paréntesis._

* * *

 **Un mundo vacio.**

Las personas pensamos que somos parte esencial de este mundo, pero en realidad es un 50/50, se preguntaran: ¿por qué es esto así? Algunos no estarán de acuerdo pero si se ponen a pensar en las palabras que los demás nos dicen como: "tú en el futuro crearás o harás grandes cosas", puede que sea verdad o puede que no, puede que al final esas metas que nos pusimos no se hagan realidad; pero la vida continua, empezamos a trabajar pero eso no nos satisface del todo. Somos simples máquinas que trabajan para su supervivencia como individuos y nuestro entorno se vuelve vacío por algunos segundos, el tiempo se detiene y nos ponemos a pensar en qué hicimos mal para poder salir de ese mundo vacío.

Esto es lo que nuestro protagonista, Shinji Ikari, intentaba remendar pero las cosas para él no estaban de su lado, el mundo entero lo odiaba, no por nada cargaba un collar fuera de moda que podía explotar con un simple botón, pero tendría la oportunidad meses después con el nuevo núcleo del Wunder.

[Sala de Mando, NERV].

—Parece que la unidad 09 y la piloto 00 fracasaron en la misión de recuperar al tercer niño —dijo Fuyutsuki causando un leve tic en el ojo del comandante Ikari.

Él solo guardó silencio.

—¿Esto afectara al escenario? —preguntó con preocupación el antiguo maestro.

—Seguiremos enviando a las series némesis, pero mucho más peligrosas, por ahora no tenemos más alternativas que recuperar a mi "hijo" —contestó mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, salió de la sala dejando a un atónito sub-comandante. «¿Tan complicada está la situación?».

* * *

[Salón de conferencias, Wunder]

—Cambiando de tema… he escuchado que usted, comandante Katsuragi, piensa darle el estatus de piloto al tercer elegido —dijo con odio un hombre que parecía ser jefe de alguna sección del Wunder.

—Está en lo correcto —contestó mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo; luego de algunos segundos la sala estalló en gritos.

—¿¡Acaso está loca, comandante!? ¡Por culpa de este mocoso estamos donde estamos! Esto no puede ser posible… —Se escuchaba dentro de la habitación, de repente Misato se paró y golpeó la mesa lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando a los espectadores atónitos.

—¡Silencio! Escuchad primero por qué decidí esto, ayer tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un EVA de parte de NERV, lo que significa que Shinji aun tiene potencial como detonante para abrir las puertas de Ghaul y no creo que NERV se detenga hasta que lo tenga en sus manos… —Iba a decir más, pero entonces una mujer habló:

—¿¡Y por qué no lo matamos!? —Esa pregunta llevaba veneno en toda la frase, sin duda el odio hacia el muchacho era bastante serio, a pesar de que habían pasado 14 años desde el incidente.

—Porque ya tomamos medidas contra eso, el collar que anda puesto se activa con este botón que solo yo puedo activar. Pero como verán, la situación que tenemos en estos momentos está muy mal. El ataque de la serie némesis de la cual casi no salimos vivos y dos días después, el ataque del EVA, lo que significa que NERV tiene prioridades como rescatar a Shinji, pero su principal misión es eliminarnos para causar el verdadero tercer impacto, y creo que lo pueden lograr sin Shinji según contactos de la sub-comandante. Por lo que podemos usar a Shinji como piloto para protegernos, si no, tal vez no duraremos mucho —Dijo Misato casi jadeando y lo último lo susurró.

Todos estaban callados en la habitación, si esta era la razón de por qué Shinji podía pilotear para salvarlos a ellos, esa era una buena razón para dejarlo vivir, de todos modos si él moría, aunque sea lo usaron para poder salvar algunas vidas.

—Eso no lo justifica… —dijeron en murmullos algunos hombres.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero cuando adquirimos la unidad 01 fue para que una de nuestras pilotos lo usara en caso de emergencia, y además para poder reemplazar la unidad 02 que perdió un brazo cuando la recuperamos, pero después de hacer los análisis ninguna de las dos pilotos era apta para conducir el EVA 01 por lo que lo estamos usando como reactor, luego de que también hiciéramos los análisis a Shinji, su sincronización era del 0.0000% pero teniendo en cuenta que el activó la unidad por 12 segundos mientras estaba en la órbita de la tierra, luego le hicimos un interrogatorio y nos dijo que estaba totalmente consciente, y que él salvó la unidad 02, por eso le pusimos el collar, por lo que pensamos que la unidad 01 es más fuerte que la unidad 02 y la unidad 05 —Explicó Ritsuko—. Por lo que la unidad nos puede dar ventaja a la hora de atacar NERV.

La habitación estaba en silencio, y nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

—Con esto queda terminada la conferencia, ¿o hay algún otro punto? —preguntó la comandante.

* * *

[Puente de mandos, Wunder].

—Disculpe, Misato, ¿tú me llamaste? —preguntó Shinji de forma casual, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de la comandante; inmediatamente se puso en posición de soldado, y volvió a repetir—. Esto… Comándate Katsuragi, se me solicitó en el puente de mando, ¿puedo saber la razón?

—Piloto Ikari, como el núcleo del Wunder se tardara cuatro meses en venir, necesita trabajar en otra área y a la vez tienes que presentarte a las pruebas de sincronización —dijo con voz neutra, el joven no terminaba de acostumbrarse a una Misato seria, después de todo, la había conocido de otra manera y con eso me refiero a una Misato alegre, bebedora y optimista.

—Mmm, ¿puedo estar en el área de mantenimiento de EVAS junto a la sub-comandante Ritsuko? —preguntó, llamando la atención de la persona mencionada.

—¿Hay vacantes para esos puestos? —Pidió a Ritsuko que estaba a la par.

—Solo como mi asistente… —dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Shinji se arrepintiera.

—Está decidido, eres el nuevo asistente de la sub-comandante hasta que venga el núcleo.

A Shinji le explicaron que empezaría mañana por la mañana y que tendría que estar a las 0800 horas en el hangar de EVAS, él se dirigió a la salida y se paró en seco, volteó a ver adonde la comandante y Ritsuko.

—¡Oye, Misato! —Llamó la atención de la mencionada ligeramente cabreada.

—¿Qué deseas?

—¿Te parece que nos veamos en la cena?

—¿Y eso es para?

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un par de cervezas? —La emoción en esa frase fue un poco pícara, Misato vio eso un poco raro.

—¿Shinji, me estás cortejando? —preguntó con una sonrisa de gato, por lo que todos dirigieron su atención hacia Shinji.

—Mmm, no me gustan las mayores. —Por lo que Misato casi grita—. Pero si se trata de ti, estás igual de hermosa que siempre, los años no te han afectado, comandante —dijo Shinji con una sonrisa de gato dejando desconcertados a la mayoría de la sala con una cara de WTF, era el primero que le hablaba asi a la comandante.

Misato se sonrojó como una colegiala.

—¿Es un sí o un no?

—De acuerdo. —Todos cayeron de espaldas de sus asientos, todos los pretendientes que habían intentado hacer eso terminaban en la cárcel o en el hospital por unos cuantos días, pero de repente había llegado un chico de 14 años y había logrado lo impensable.

* * *

[En alguna parte del Wunder].

Shinji se paseaba por los pasillos del Wunder, como no los conocía muy bien le pareció buena idea pasear por ellos mientras miraba que era los que los demás hacían; algunos levantaban cosas muy pesadas y casi no podían con ellas por lo que Shinji se ofrecía a ayudarlas, ellos aceptaban sin problemas luego de terminar, le pedían el nombre a Shinji y él se los decía, luego ellos se quedaban sorprendidos y lo miraban con cara fea pero a él no le importaba por lo que seguía llevando las cosas, luego de terminar, los ayudados terminaban con otra perspectiva hacia Shinji; con un poco de compasión y entendimiento.

Gracias a eso, rápidamente se hizo amigo de uno de los operarios que andaba por allí, le doblaba la edad a Shinji, pero él se adecuaba perfectamente a la situación.

—¿Y estas cajas? —preguntó el joven mientras hacía esfuerzos por no soltarlas.

—Esas irán en la sección T-13 en el sector 6-A, Shinji. —Le contestó uno de los operarios con una sonrisa, estaba claro que si asignaba a Shinji a esa sección les irá muy bien, Shinji era muy trabajador.

—Ok, teniente Alex. —Y llevó las cajas al sector correspondiente.

—Que soy Alex para ti, Shinji —dijo un poco enojado el operario.

—Como digas. —Shinji le sacó la lengua, los dos intentaron no reírse, pero la risa vence hasta a el dolor; los demás operarios que miraron la escena también rieron contagiando a casi a todos.

—Oye Shinji, ¿quedamos para la cena? —preguntó otro de los operarios.

—Esta noche no lo creo, cabo Ichigo, tengo una cena con la comandante Katsuragi —dijo Shinji sin más dejando impresionados a todos los de la sección, la comandante que tenían daba miedo y era hermosa haciéndola un combo perfecto.

—Shinji, eres un hijo de puta con suerte —dijeron en murmullos los demás, por lo que el chico escuchó y se empezó a reír como nunca.

—¿Celosos? —Preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran.

—Muchos quisieran estar en tus zapatos, chico. Los valientes han intentado cortejarla, todos fallaron. —Shinji agachó la cabeza en pose dramática.

—Lamento la pérdida de los soldados caídos, teniente Alex.

—¡Ya te dije que soy solo Alex! —Las risas estallaron de nuevo, Alex terminó por ceder a las bromas del muchacho al pensar que todo esto era como un pelotón.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿cuántas horas faltan para la cena? —preguntó algo asustado y preocupado.

—Alrededor de una hora, ¿por?

—Mierda, llegaré tarde —contestó mientras colocaba las cajas en su lugar y salía corriendo del lugar—. ¡Adiós, banda!

El joven sonrió al salir corriendo porque alcanzó a escuchar las risas del proletariado del que ahora era parte, en cierta manera, lo de "banda" no sonaba del todo alejado de la realidad y a Shinji solo le había bastado un poco de tiempo para hacer no solo un amigo, sino un grupo ya consolidado. De alguna manera, los grupos sociales son así; puedes encajar en cualquiera si sabes hacerlos reír, y eso Shinji lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

 **Querido público, con esto cerramos este capítulo, ¿qué pasará con Shinji en su cita? ¿Misato se pondrá hasta las chanclas? ¿La "banda" de Shinji hará posadas en navidad? XD, lo último no sería mala idea, pero como siempre, esperamos que el capítulo haya estado divertido y que se hayan dado cuenta que el odio hacia Shinji está latente, pero el chico ha cambiado y ahora no saben cómo van a lidiar con él, pero ya verán que pasará en los nuevos capítulos que se aproximan.**

 **Por cierto, queremos decir desde ahora que en Diciembre, probablemente el 15 y si todo sale bien, tendrán capítulos nuevos más seguido, ustedes saben, las vacaciones, navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes y demás fiestas que aparezcan aunque no exista en el calendario, cuentan y son parte de las vacaciones, al menos así pasa en México, el país de Kyubi1 donde por casi todo se hace fiesta, bien saben los lectores mexicanos que es verdad, por lo que ya estaremos libres de la escuela y escribiremos muchísimo más.**

 **Nos despedimos, no sin antes desearles que tengan un buen día y que cualquier pregunta y opinión que tengan, pueden dejarla en su review, saben que eso nos ayuda mucho y es muy agradecido de nuestra parte.**

 **Un abrazo y saludos.**


	9. Chapter VIII Transpirando Alcohol

Disclaimer: Evangelion no nos pertenece a ninguno de los dos, por lo que hacemos este Fic por las razones obvias, divertirnos mientras escribimos.

Bueno y empezamos el fic…

* * *

 **Transpirando alcohol.**

Shinji corría por los pasillos del Wunder a toda marcha, tenía que llegar lo más rápido a la cafetería porque sino posiblemente Misato lo mataría por llegar tarde además que ella por ser la comandante en jefe de la nave no tenia porque andar perdiendo su tiempo en este tipo de cosas, eso lo hacía todo peor.

Shinji llegó por los pelos hacia la cafetería, se detuvo de golpe para buscar la cabeza de cabellos morados que lo esperaba sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina, se miraba muy seria, casi fría al igual que Gendo por lo que Shinji al mirarla sabía lo que significaba, era mejor empezar a sudar en seco.

Shinji se acercó cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraba su ex tutora, su plan fue descubierto. Nada mas avanzar un par de pasos ella giró su cabeza donde se encontraba, el movimiento de su cabeza parecía el de un búho lo cual daba mucho miedo; Shinji dejó esa jugada y se sentó enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente y evaluando la situación.

—¿Por qué estás sudado? Esta es una cita, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Misato con una risa ahogada.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Shinji con una sonrisa de decepción en su rostro.

Los dos siguieron platicando y platicando, pero no se daban cuenta que a su alrededor se encontraban muchos hombres observado la escena, con rencor, celos, y odio. Ellos sabían lo hermoso que era la mujer que los comandaba, algunos seguían las órdenes que ella daba por su hermosura, para lograr alguna oportunidad con ella; pero al ver al desgraciado de Shinji con ella, el cual fue considerado el peor enemigo de la humanidad, era un sentimiento incomprensible.

—Misato, sé que esto es estúpido pero, ¿realmente qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó cambiando su expresión de tranquilidad y disfrute por una fría y seria, dando a entender la razón de porqué Shinji quería hablar urgentemente.

—… el casi tercer impacto… —dijo con odio en sus palabras.

-Lo sé, soy el culpable de esto… —mencionó con tristeza pero seguridad en sus palabras.

—Todo empezó cuando estábamos en la batalla contra el décimo tercer ángel en el cual la piloto Mary reemplazó a Asuka con en el EVA 02 por que estaba en enfermería, en coma; ella iba perdiendo en la batalla por lo que Rei sin autorización del lanzamiento del EVA salió con una bomba N2 en un ataque suicida dejando oportunidad al EVA 02 la oportunidad de cambiar el cargador de su EVA, pero la unidad de Rei salió muy dañada dando lugar a que fuera una presa fácil para el ángel, con eso el comandante Ikari ordenó que se lanzara el EVA 01 en el cual ibas tú. Tú al ver como Rei era absorbida por el ángel y se fusionaba con ella, estallaste en un ataque emocional dando lugar a que la unidad entrara en modo beserker, logrando que tu unidad superara las propias barreras del EVA llegando al 400% de sincronización, algo literalmente imposible —mencionó con dolor solo de recordarlo ya que Misato lo vivió en primera fila.

—Entonces sí era verdad lo de la posibilidad de hablar con mama —murmuró Shinji pero Misato lo escuchó dejándola anonadada, ¿acaso él sabía acerca de eso?

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó incrédula.

—Que si realmente era posible esa sincronización. —Shinji dijo un poco nervioso, Misato lo dejó pasar.

—Como decía… luego tu cerraste las puertas de Ghaul, y cuando lo hiciste mataste a un 25% de la población, luego se vinieron peores catástrofes que las que tuvimos los años posteriores al segundo impacto, matando a otro 15% de la población restante; luego de eso, las pequeñas comunidades sobrevivientes empezaron a crecer en población pero la mayoría de la tierra era infértil dando lugar a que otro 12% muriera por hambruna. Después del caos generado las personas se mataban entre ellos para conseguir los recursos, generando guerras entre facciones pero algunas se unieron y se hicieron muy fuertes dando lugares a nuevos países, luego de que estuvimos en una paz momentánea, NERV empezó a recolectar materiales para las siguientes series, por lo que todos le guardamos rencor y se creó la organización WILLE —explicó con mucho rencor.

—Ya veo… bueno, muchas gracias, Misato, ¿seguimos con la comida? —Shinji sonrió de manera tierna, aunque en el fondo dolía, mucho no sabía en ciencia cierta el dolor que había traído consigo a la humanidad entera.

Shinji mientras comía derraba una lágrima por sus ojos, esto no pasó desapercibido por Misato, la cual sabía lo duro que debería de ser para Shinji, todos en la cafetería estaban anonadados por lo que Misato comentó, la mayoría no sabía cómo había sido el evento, ahora comprendían un poco más a Shinji Ikari.

Todos estaban en silencio, pero todos fueron sacados de choque porque alguien llegó de golpe a la cafetería, mejor dicho, unos cuantos llegaron de golpe y se sentaron en una mesa, todos se calmaron al ver esto.

El silencio reinaba en la cafetería, el grupo que estaba en la mesa se paró y se fue a parar detrás de Shinji, por lo que Misato solo observaba que podrían hacer, Shinji comía muy tranquilo hasta que sintió una respiración en la nuca, ya sentida esta sensación, el grupo tomó a Shinji por las manos y le hizo cosquillas Shinji tragó y empezó a reír muchísimo, por lo que todos los del grupo de atacantes empezaron a reír también.

—Oye, Shinji, ¿nos podemos sentar a comer con ustedes? —preguntó un hombre.

—Claro… eres un idiota, Ichigo —dijo Shinji limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa, Misato solo sonrió para sus adentros después de todo, Shinji consiguió un nuevo grupo de amigos. Lo cual era sospechoso, él nunca pudo hacer amigos tan rápido y menos tantos. Pero hasta ella estaba reflexionando sobre todos estos años que no vio al muchacho.

«Al parecer el tiempo si cura algunas cosas». Pensó la comandante Katsuragi.

—¡Qué bien! Ya oyeron, Shinji aceptó. —Con felicidad, Ichigo se sentó.

—Te dije que las cosquillas funcionarían —dijo Alex un poco modesto pero sentándose a lado de Misato pues no le dejaron de otra. Shinji volvió a hacer uso de su carisma recién obtenido de su maestro, el otro Shinji para molestar un poco, ya que veía a Misato perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, teniente Alex, no sabía que pensaba tanto en mí. Espero que no tenga segundas intenciones, estoy en una cita ahora. —Alex frunció el ceño mientras Shinji quería reírse en ese momento, Misato regresó al mundo real en cuanto escuchó teniente pero se tapó la boca para no reírse.

—Joder, Shinji, ¡soy solo Alex para ti!

—¡Jajaja! —la cafetería que siempre era silenciosa y que el ruido más fuerte era cuando caían bebidas en la máquina, se llenó de risas por todos los presentes, a excepción del operario Alex. Después de unos momentos, al ver que la temible y seria comandante estaba riéndose también, Alex terminó riéndose de la broma del muchacho.

—Bueno, oficial, tú ganas.

—Comandante, creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonreír. —El comentario de uno de los amigos de Shinji hizo de Misato el centro de atención, ella enrojeció como nunca antes, eso también era nuevo para casi todos, excepto para Shinji que sonrió por verla de nuevo contenta—. Se ve mejor que nunca, comandante.

—Ah… eh… pues gracias. —dijo casi tartamudeando, Rito, otro de los amigos de Shinji que estaba a su lado, lloró al estilo anime, Shinji le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Ya puedes morir en paz, cabo. —Le dijo con una media sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a Misato—. ¡Bueno! Ya que Misato, digo, la comandante Katsuragi ha sonreído por primera vez, yo digo que lo celebremos con unas cervezas, ¿qué les parece?

—¡Sí, fue por eso que vine más que nada!

—Eso suena bien.

—¡Shinji! —Misato le interrumpió—. ¿Estás seguro de eso? Digo, nunca has tomado ni una cerveza en tu vida.

—Cierto, pero estamos en confianza. —Ichigo tomó a Shinji por su hombro.

—No se preocupe, comandante Katsuragi, nos aseguraremos de que no se pase. —Misato no estaba tan segura de todo esto pero después de suspirar, dejó de pensar y aunque no lo admitiera, ella también quería tomarse sus cervezas, pero eso solo Shinji lo sabía.

—Está bien, pero solo será una ronda, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —declararon todos con una sonrisa.

Y empezaron a beber y a beber, acabaron la primera ronda, después de unos chistes más, llegó la segunda. Shinji estaba aguantando bastante bien y Misato y los demás estaban empezando a perder los sentidos y a relajarse, tanto así que Alex ya se creía teniente y Misato parecía regresar a sus viejas épocas de tomar hasta ponerse hasta las chanclas. Llegó la tercera ronda y después de acabarla, llegó la cuarta ronda.

—Oigan… solo esta y… ya, ¿teniente, Shinji? —Misato dijo una risita al final y con un poco de hipo.

—Eso dijiste hace tres rondas, Misato-san. —El jovencito le dio una sonrisa mientras por debajo, les dio un golpe en las costillas a Ichigo, como para correrlo de ahí. El cabo lo entendió y por debajo de la mesa, golpeó a los demás.

—Este es nuestro límite, fue un placer estar con ustedes, Shinji, comandante.

—Sí, ya tenemos… que irnos, adiós, comandante.

—Adiós, teniente Alex. —Misato hizo el saludo militar y después se recostó en la mesa, ya la cabeza le daba vueltas. El pelotón se retiró y solo quedaron ellos dos con las latas de cerveza en la mesa.

—Shinji…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele la cabeza…

—A mí también. Pero… me siento feliz… aunque sea solo por unas horas, quería volver… a verte sonreír y escuchar tu risa. —Misato estiró su mano para tomar la de él y derramó un par de lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que después de todos estos años de odio y desprecio, de violencia y de repudio hacia el muchacho que solo intentó con todas sus fuerzas salvar a Rei, aun con todo eso en su contra, él seguía siendo tan gentil como lo recordaba, era eso lo más reconfortante de su vida; el haber conocido a Shinji y vivir con él lo hacía todo más divertido incluso si fue muy difícil, ¿cómo había olvidado eso?—. ¿Misato-san?

—Pasaron más de diez años, Shinji… el tiempo nos cambió a todos y lo siento. Todo esto es injusto…

—Misato-san… mi vida siempre ha sido así. —Shinji apretó la mano de Misato, no había cambiado nada, era el mundo el que había cambiado y hasta ahora, él no tenía idea de que tantos males había pasado Misato hasta ahora, así como todos los demás. Él se levantó de su asiento y soltó la mano de Misato para después ir a su lugar y ayudarla a levantarse. Olía bastante alcohol, tenía mucho que no sentía ese olor.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, Misato-san.

—Soy la comandante… para ti, cabo.

—Jajaja. Eso me gusta.

—Jajaja. Gracias, Shinji. —Misato sonrió sinceramente, el joven no entendió eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí…

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. Como saben el alcohol saca todo nuestro sentir, ¿creen que lo de beber cerveza no tenía ningún plan oscuro detrás? Jajaja, ok, piensen de nuevo.**

 **En fin, esperamos su opinión, como saben lo agradecemos infinitamente y que digan que les pareció.**


	10. Chapter IX Como En los Viejos Tiempos

**Capítulo 9: ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?**

Misato en verdad olía alcohol, pesaba y ya estaba dormida en su espalda, de alguna manera, se las arregló para rodear el cuello del chico. Recién se dio cuenta que sí extrañaba a su ex tutora, aunque no había pensado tanto en ella en estos años que había estado aprendiendo y reflexionando con su yo y su madre.

Hablando de ellos, principalmente de su otro yo, siempre tenía pensamientos pervertidos sobre las dos mujeres que "le importaban", Shinji no creyó eso tan fácil de su otro yo, pero sin duda, había algo de verdad en eso.

—Misato-san… —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la mirada se le ponía borrosa—. Maldición, se quedó dormida… Y no sé dónde diablos sea su habitación.

Pero en vez de que se desesperará como en otras ocasiones, sonrió de forma pícara. Y cambió de rumbo hacia su propia habitación.

«No creo que a Misato le importe, somos viejos compañeros de vivienda, será como los viejos tiempos, solo que estaremos en el mismo cuarto». Pensó con una sonrisa de gato, el alcohol ya estaba en todo su cuerpo, por lo que no pensaba tan claro como quisiera.

Entonces, llegó a su habitación y con pulsar el botón, la puerta corrediza, metálica, se abrió. Todo estaba oscuro, un hábitat que ya se había vuelto natural para él; ahí había estado todo este tiempo, con su viejo yo.

Pero ahora él era otro, se adentró como un valiente y dejó a Misato en su cama. Ella se puso boca arriba, su chaqueta estaba abierta y la vista era toda suya, pensó en hacer algo que todo chico de su edad haría, (aunque ya no debería tener 14 años), pero algo detuvo su mano a punto de llegar al pecho de esa hermosa mujer.

—Ma…

«Arg, ¿por qué me interrumpen justo ahora?» Se acercó donde la chica alemana para ver que le estaba dando la espalda y estaba tensa. «Siempre molestándome, desde que llegué… Empiezo a pensar que en verdad me odias, pero eso ahora ya no me importa, Asuka. No me importa en lo absoluto, no volveré a ser tu esclavo».

—Mamá… —pronunció al fin, él abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa. Recordó lo que había hablado con su madre sobre Asuka, su temple se vio afectado y todos sus deseos sexuales se fueron.

—Han pasado años… Asuka, tú sigues siendo la misma, solo que ahora me golpeas más.

A sus ojos y por sus recuerdos, nunca tuvo su aprecio o amistad, solo estaban juntos por conveniencia y porque no había de otra. No había nada que le demostrará que ella lo quería y aun estando borracho y perdido, pudo reflexionar y calmarse. Porque Asuka era importante, y aunque ella no quisiera, seguiría siéndolo.

«Mañana me arrepentiré de esto, pero valdrá la pena». El chico sonrió para sí mismo con cierta malicia. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda, dándole un pequeño toque a sus pechos; estos habían crecido, sin duda.

—Ma-

—Te quiero, Asuka —susurró a su oído y ella dejó de estar tensa. Luego, ambos por fin durmieron en paz.

Al día siguiente, Asuka sintió que su cabeza descansaba en algo blando, diferente a su almohada, además de que algo tenía atrapado a uno de sus pechos. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era una mano quien estaba tomando su pecho, por lo que se asustó, además de que sintió rabia, fue una mala combinación.

—¡Kyaaaaaaa! —gritó y le dio un codazo a Shinji, quien cayó al piso. Ante este ruido, Misato, en la cama del chico, se dio vuelta para seguir roncando.

—¡Joder! —Se quejó el chico, luego vio a la alemana con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves, idiota?!

—¡Cállate, Misato duerme acá alado! Y hay gente que quiere dormir, ¿sabes? —preguntó con molestia, luego bostezó. Ella lo miró con enojo, luego vio a Misato; no la había visto ayer ni cerca de la habitación.

—¿Qué hace Misato aquí? ¿Y qué haces **tú** aquí? —Enfatizó en el chico, se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Importa? No es como si ella fuera una extraña para ti, de seguro pasaron mucho tiempo de caridad juntas, ya que no estaba aquí.

—Eso no importa, ¿¡qué hacías en mi cama?!

—Tenía que dormirme en algún lado —dijo como si fuera algo obvio, ella no entendía la situación.

«Ya se debió de haber disculpado conmigo, ¿por qué no estás temblando de miedo, Shinji Ikari?»

—Bueno, no importa, solo deja a Misato dormir, ¿quieres? Ya sabes cómo es cuando está de cruda. —Aunque él también lo estaba, no se sentía tan estúpido como se imaginaba.

—Está bien… Bueno, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, más que ver tu estúpido rostro, otra vez.

Asuka seguía sonrojada y él sonrió levemente, además de que se acostó en la cama de ella. La chica escogió su ropa del armario y se metió al baño, el joven empezó a ver su mano.

«Valió la pena». Sonrió, recordando la suavidad del pecho de su compañera de habitación. Después de un tiempo, en el que Shinji quiso dormir para reponerse, Asuka salió del baño, ya vestida y se fue. «Rayos, tengo que ayudar a Alex y los demás».

Se arregló a una velocidad fugaz, para salir del cuarto y directo a la cafetería de las instalaciones. Compró sándwiches de quien sabe qué, pues no le importó, y refresco.

En el almacén. Shinji llegó corriendo con un sándwich en la boca y los demás en una bolsa, además del refresco en otra mano.

—¡Hola, espero no llegar tan tarde! —Luego le guiñó el ojo a Alex—. Teniente, ¿qué tal la mañana?

—Horrible… Me duele la cabeza, ¿a ti no, chico?

—Levemente, pero estoy realmente bien.

—Quien no lo estaría después de estar con la belleza de la comandante —comentó uno de los compañeros de Alex, Shinji dio una leve risa.

«Aunque Asuka es también una belleza, cien por cien comprobado por mí, amigo, aunque eso no debo decirlo». Pensó él con una sonrisa.

—Bien, chico, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Lo sé, esas cajas no se moverán solas.

El chico empezó a trabajar con sus compañeros, muy entretenido en lo que hacía, no notó el tiempo pasar. Además, con una que otra broma de por medio y de contarles a sus compañeros que Misato era muy amigable, dejándola en muy buena reputación, el tiempo pasó rápido y el trabajo fue terminado.

—¡Shinji! —El jovencito reconocía esa voz, y no era para nada feliz. Salió de las estanterías del almacén para ir con Misato; ella tenía una vena resaltada en la cabeza—. ¡Te he estado esperando, niño!

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—¡Hoy empiezas como asistente de Ritsuko!

—¡Ahhh! —El joven recordó—. Lo siento, tienes razón, solo déjame acabar con…

—¡Ni loca, ya vas muy tarde! —Misato lo jaló de la oreja y se lo llevó de ahí, él se quejó y sus compañeros se rieron de él.

—¡Tranquila, ya voy!

—¡Este es tu castigo!

—¡De todas formas ya vamos tarde, Misato!

—¡Soy comandante Misato para ti!

Y así se lo llevaron de ahí, hasta que fueron a las pruebas de sincronización de Asuka y Mari, alguien que Shinji no conocía, pero las pruebas aun no empezaban por culpa del chico, y era su primer día. Pero aún podría hacer las cosas bien desde ahora, ¿no?


End file.
